


Elementary, Actually

by MrsWho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coming In Pants, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Love Actually Fusion, M/M, Unilock, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsWho/pseuds/MrsWho
Summary: Вернувшийся с войны 26-летний Джон Ватсон находится в поиске работы. К счастью, у его старого приятеля, Майка Стемфорда, есть одна на примете.– Майк, ты не говорил, что это порно.– Что? Это не так!– Нет? Тогда почему, чёрт возьми, меня попросили в итоге снять одежду и оседлать какого-то пацана, который даже едва ли школу закончил?Он ждал злости или возмущения в свой адрес, но чего он точно не ожидал, так это заливистого смеха на другом конце трубки.– Майк!– Прости, прости. Ты серьёзно? Фрэнки сказал, что это независимый артхаусный фильм, но я полагал, это что-то вроде «Маленькой мисс Счастье», а не «С широко закрытыми глазами»!– Боже, Майк, я тебя прибью.





	Elementary, Actually

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elementary, Actually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709314) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



> Внимание, присутствует нецензурная лексика.
> 
> Это история не о том, как снимается кино, проговариваются реплики и прочее. Представьте, что это бюджетный фильм, и они получают самый минимум. Голый, сексуальный минимум.

Джон сыпал проклятиями, столкнувшись плечом с очередным рождественским покупателем, легкомысленно сгребающим подарки, пока всё более-менее приличное не смели с полок. Раскрасневшаяся девушка была нагружена пакетами, и Джону безумно крикнуть, смотри куда идёшь, но ведь не её вина, что его жалкая задница не полна праздничного настроения.

Он прикусил язык и, поправив трость, продолжил хромать по Оксфорд Стрит, задаваясь вопросом, почему решил, что суббота – отличное время найти для Гарри подарок. Не то, чтобы она ему что-то подарит. Может, какую-нибудь одежду ( _Ох, но ты же всегда любил шарфы!_ ).

Сдаваясь и решив вернуться в понедельник, когда нормальные люди работают, Джон развернулся и гордо зашагал в сторону метро, укрывая лицо воротом пальто и прячась от пронзительного ветра (возможно, шарф не такая уж плохая идея). До праздника всё равно осталось несколько недель, так что…

Это было последней мыслью, прежде чем он сильно столкнулся со встречным пешеходом.

– Ой, – выпалил он, тут же протягивая руку удержать человека перед собой, и едва ли заметил стук упавшей на тротуар трости. – Вы в порядке?

– Простите, – воскликнул прохожий, крепко схватив его за предплечье. – Погодите, Джон?

Джон взглянул в довольно знакомые, скрытые очками глаза.

– Джон Ватсон?

– Чёрт возьми, Майк?

– Иисусе, Джон, – выпалил Майк, притягивая его в объятия и прижимая к груди. – Где, чёрт возьми, ты был? Последнее, что я слышал, ты отправился куда-то за границу, где тебя подстрелили, – он отстранился, держась на расстоянии вытянутой руки и оглядывая его. – Что случилось?

Джон пожал плечами и наклонился за упавшей тростью.

– Меня подстрелили.

– Оу, – вздрогнув, Майк поскрёб затылок. – Мне жаль. Правда. Ну, у тебя есть время расслабиться? Хочу угостить тебя пинтой-другой.

– Эээ, – протянул Джон, придумывая оправдание, которого не было. Никто не ждал его дома для отговорок. – Да, конечно. Хорошо.

– Где-нибудь подальше от этого безумия? – хихикнул Майк, указывая на висящие гирлянды огней и кружащую толпу, хотя с круглыми румяными щеками он отлично в неё вписывался.

– Хорошо бы, – ответил Джон немного отчаянно.

Майк привёл их в викторианский паб под названием «Крылья орла» в пяти минутах ходьбы, с черно-белым клетчатым полом и тёмными дубовыми панелями. Они протиснулись к высокой стойке в конце бара, и Джон, повесив трость на спинку стула, уселся, позволяя теплу помещения прогнать холод из костей.

– Нога? – небрежно спросил Майк, кивая на бедро Джона, которое он массажировал, когда тот принёс пиво.

– На самом деле, плечо, – ответил Джон, не уточняя, но Майк только кивнул, не углубляясь, чему он был весьма благодарен.

– Так, как давно ты вернулся?

Джон сделал глоток, наслаждаясь незамедлительным теплом, наполнившим пустой желудок.

– Несколько недель назад. После восстановления, клиники и кучи бумаг.

– Ясно, – кивнул Майк, кусая губу и наклоняясь вперёд. – Знаешь, ты мог бы позвонить. Парни скучали по тебе. Мы всё ещё собираемся вместе, но без нашего Капитана это совсем не то.

Джон сглотнул, смутившись, и прочистил горло.

– Спасибо, мне просто… нужно было встать на ноги. 

– И как они? На месте? – его тон был серьёзным, без капли осуждения.

Джон усмехнулся, но он никогда не мог лгать Майку. Можно было поклясться, он действительно был Санта Клаусом.

– Лучше, чем когда-либо, полагаю.

Майк вертел в руках подставку под бокал, отрывая картонный уголок, и Джон уже знал, что он предложит, прежде чем тот заговорил.

– Тебе есть где остановиться?

– Ага, мне предоставили комнатушку. Это настолько удручающе, но зато есть тёплая кровать и горячий душ, – ответил он с натянутой улыбкой. – На военную пенсию большего себе не позволишь.

\- Ладно, – смягчился Майк. – Но предложение остаётся в силе.

– Спасибо. Правда, – и, подавляя гордость, добавил. – На самом деле, если ты слышал о найме на работу, я весь во внимании. На пенсию далеко не уедешь. 

– Конечно. В данный момент Бартс переполнен, но я могу выбить тебе место в резервном списке. Ну, знаешь, на случай больничного, отпуска или декрета.

– Майк, это было бы здорово.

– Но если я что-нибудь услышу, передам. Кстати, ты же помнишь моего младшего брата, Фрэнки? – Джон кивнул. – Недавно закончил Королевский колледж. Он всегда ищет людей для мелких ролей. То вышибала, то актёр второго плана. Я напишу ему, посмотрим, есть ли у него что-нибудь.

– Спасибо, – ответил он, стараясь вдохнуть в это слово больше благодарности, чем он мог выразить, потому что впервые с момента, когда он ступил в самолёт, отправивший его через полмира, он наконец-то был счастлив. В пабе, в самом центре в разгар праздничной поры, он, наконец, почувствовал себя дома. 

Они взяли ещё по пинте, обсуждая семью и друзей (Майк говорил, Джон слушал, поскольку не мог похвастать в достаточной мере ни тем, ни другим), но это было приятно, напоминало о тех днях в Империале, прежде чем Джон отправился служить.

– Дай мне свой телефон, – хихикнул Майк после пинты номер три, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони и показывая пальцами на мобильный телефон.

– Зачем?

– Потому что я хочу оставить свой номер, болван. Я не позволю тебе стать затворником в двадцать шесть лет.

– Ага, да, – пробормотал он, но, тем не менее, передал.

Майк взглянул на надпись, но промолчал, за что Джон был весьма благодарен. Майк всегда был хорош в подобном.

– К тому же, я всё ещё вместе с Кэти. И у меня есть несколько номеров, чьи владелицы совсем не против поболтать. Нельзя же их разочаровывать.

Джон хмыкнул, не впервые за вечер интересуясь, почему он не взял трубку и не набрал друзей по возвращении. Не то, чтобы прошло много времени: четыре года после окончания университета. Три, если учесть, что они виделись после базовых учений.

Телефон Майка зажужжал, отвлекая Джона от самобичевания. Тот взглянул на экран, приподнимая бровь, и быстро разблокировал телефон.

– На самом деле, – он пробежал взглядом по смс. – Возможно, у кого-то будет работа.

Надежда вспыхнула у Джона в груди. Что угодно было бы лучше хандры в той мрачной комнатушке.

– Да?

– Ага. Как ты отнесёшься к тому, чтобы побыть дублёром в фильме?

Джон в третий раз поправил ворот по пути от метро в студию. Шотландская рубашка ощущалась странно под армейским свитером, он отвык «прилагать усилия» после стольких месяцев выживания.

Вечерние посиделки со Стемфордом были хороши. Лучше, чем хороши. Настолько хороши, на самом деле, что он даже ощутил порыв купить небольшую ветку ели, как та, которая делала паб Чарли Брауна похожим на Рокфеллер-Центр. Конечно, на ней не было гирлянд и украшений, но не всё сразу. 

Джон прочистил горло и поправил волосы перед стеклянной дверью в вестибюле, пытаясь подавить дрожь в животе. Бога ради, он был на войне. С инди-фильмом он тоже справится. К тому же, Фрэнки заверил его, что никакой игры не потребуется. Он на самом деле всего лишь тело, хотя и немного сломанное. Джон предупредил его насчёт трости, то Фрэнки поклялся, что это не будет проблемой. Он будет в порядке так долго, сколько сможет стоять там, где сказано.

– Ты заходишь или нет? – шикарный голос раздался позади, и в отражении Джон успел заметить, что полная кудрявых волос голова прибывшего возвышается над ним на пять дюймов.

– Простите, – бормоча и чуть не спотыкаясь о трость, он отошёл в сторону и взглянул наконец на мужчину – оу, на самом деле, мальчишку. Он… великолепен. Эти резкие черты и холодная отчуждённость, вместе со скулами, о которые можно резать стекло. И эти _глаза_. Джону пришлось напомнить себе, что стоит закрыть рот и убедиться, что не пустил слюни.

Хотя красота мальчишки и поражала, проходя, он нагло закатил глаза и громко выдохнул, так, словно само существование Джона вредило обществу. _Мерзавец._

Затаив дыхание, чтобы успокоить нервы и подавить желание придушить человека перед собой, Джон со всем возможным достоинством пересёк лобби и остановился у лифта. Двери открылись со звоном и Его Засраньшество нажало кнопку шестого этажа, заставляя Джона опустить руку, ведь именно туда ему и нужно. Тянущее чувство внизу живота усиливалось.

Лифт поднимался медленно, и Джон не мог удержаться взглянуть на мальчишку (ладно, глазеть) в отражение металлической двери. Тот пялился в телефон, быстро пролистывая пальцем что-то на экране. Он засмеялся над чем-то, что читал, и спрятал телефон в карман шерстяного пальто, хмыкая, когда Джон отвёл взгляд недостаточно быстро.

_Идиот._

Двери, наконец, открылись, являя улыбающегося мужчину, темнокожего, с гарнитурой на шее и планшетом для бумаг под мышкой.

– Ты, наверное, Джон Ватсон, – поприветствовал он, шагая вперёд и крепко пожимая Джону руку. – Я Тони, первый ассистент режиссёра. Большинство времени ты будешь работать со мной. Фрэнки рассказал всё о тебе, – отметил он, целенаправленно избегая глазами трости, что было словно сияющей неоновой вывеской «Да, леди и джентльмены, он был отправлен домой по инвалидности».

Джон улыбнулся в ответ, но взгляд Тони уже был позади него.

– О, а ты, должно быть, Шерлок Холмс.

Парень не ответил, едва кивнув, когда Тони глазел в пространство между ними.

– Что ж, надеюсь, вы двое успели пообщаться, поскольку в большинстве сцен будете работать вместе.

Земля ушла у Джона из-под ног. _Вы, блин, шутите._

Выражение ужаса на его лице, видимо, было слишком очевидным, потому что парень – Шерлок – наклонил голову, пялясь на свои ботинки, всё надменное притворство исчезло на мгновение, слишком короткое для сомнений в его существовании, но достаточно длинное, чтобы Джон почувствовал себя виноватым.

Он прочистил горло.

– Не особо. Привет, – поздоровался он, разворачиваясь и протягивая руку. – Джон Ватсон.

Парень небрежно пожал её.

– Шерлок Холмс.

Проблеск уязвимости заставил его казаться намного моложе, несмотря на то, что он, вероятно, друг Фрэнки по университету.

– Отлично, – прервал их Тони. – Давайте начинать. Костюмов для вас нет, ребята, бюджет ограничен, – он усмехнулся. – Относительно одежды в этой сцене…

Джон прослушал слова Тони после его странного заявления. Там что, есть сцены, где им придётся раздеться?

– …идите прямо туда, Джейн вас немного загримирует. Не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы свет падал на вас хорошо. Нам не нужны блестящие лбы, – он хохотнул, и Джон присоединился, хотя звучало всё более напряжённо.

Он сел за рабочее место Джейн, украшенное гирляндами и огнями, и она припудрила его лицо, что было первым макияжем с пятилетнего возраста, когда Гарри поймала его. В зеркало он наблюдал, как Шерлок быстро печатал на телефоне с тщательно отработанным выражением скуки.

– Всё готово, – прощебетала Джейн с дружеской улыбкой. Если бы Джон был в более выигрышной позиции, он бы попросил её номер, но Шерлок вертелся у его колен, ожидая своей очереди, так что тот поспешил освободить место. Он отодвинулся в сторону и старался не выглядеть так, словно тайком глазеет и изучает, но каждый раз, встречаясь глазами в отражении зеркала, он чувствовал себя разоблачённым, будто все его тайны раскрыты. 

– Готовы? – спросил Тони, отвлекая Джона от своих мыслей.

– Да, – он взял себя в руки, Шерлок хмыкнул рядом, возвращая холодную надменность назад, и спрятал вездесущий телефон в карман. 

– Удостоверься только, что он отключён, – предупредил Тони. – Не то, чтобы мы сейчас реально снимали, но всё же…

– Да, конечно, – ответил Джон, вытаскивая свой и отключая его. Он отметил, что рука Шерлока не потянулась сделать то же самое.

Они прошли по коридору мимо гринрума, где чавкала над едой скудная часть съёмочной группы, прямо в большую студию, которая выглядела как идеал квартиры, которую Джон никогда не сможет себе позволить. Все эти приборы из нержавеющей стали, кожаные диваны, мраморные столешницы. Он остановился на мгновение, осматриваясь, прежде чем осознал, что отстал, и захромал за ними.

– Что ж, мы немного отстаём – бардак в первые дни и всё такое, так что работаем в темпе, – пояснил Тони, направляя их к фойе. – Сначала нужно отрепетировать, как вы входите. Не возражаете? Джон, это квартира твоего персонажа, поэтому ты пойдёшь первым. 

Джон кивнул, позволяя ассистентке провести его к другой стороне двери. Он чувствовал, как близко находится Шерлок, его дыхание шевелило волосы на затылке.

– Когда будете готовы, – произнесла ассистентка, держа палец на наушнике, и Джон открыл дверь, действуя, как если бы он действительно привёл кого-то в первый раз к себе в дом. Он отступил, впуская Шерлока в фойе, прежде чем закрыть за ним дверь.

– Отлично, здесь пауза на секунду, – раздался через микрофон голос Тони, Джон с Шерлоком оставались на местах. Подошёл осветитель и занялся настройкой установки в стиле Звёздных Войн.

– Парни, можете продвинуться чуть глубже в комнату? Джон, стань за Шерлоком, словно забираешь его пальто. 

Джон сделал, как велено, даже зацепил трость за руку и протянул руки, касаясь плеч. Он заверил себя, что парень дрожит из-за холода в студии. Он заверил себя, но не совсем уверен, что это правда.

– Отлично. Задержи руки там чуть дольше.

Шерлок тяжко вздохнул, будто под тяжёлой ношей, и Джон усмехнулся.

– Что? – отрезал он, и Джон покачал головой, не заботясь о том, что Шерлок не мог этого увидеть.

– Если ты так это презираешь, зачем тогда согласился?

– Это работа, разве нет? Разве она не нужна нам обоим, Капитан? – он насмешливо глянул через плечо, воздух застрял в груди Джона.

– Что ты сказал?

Но, прежде чем Шерлок успел ответить, голос Тони снова разнёсся по всей студии.

– Всё готово, ребята.

Он вышел из-за монитора, пряча микрофон в карман.

– Подходите к столу. Нужно настроить свет в этом кадре. Шерлок, запрыгивай.

Тот факт, что Шерлоку велели «запрыгивать», должен был бы обеспокоить Джона, но, откровенно говоря, его больше заботило то, что чёртов ублюдок знал, кто он. Или, точнее, кем притворялся не быть. Вернувшись в реальность, он пошёл в столовую, направляясь туда, где Шерлок… ждал на столе, широко раздвинув ноги.

Что ж, ладно.

– Отлично, Джон, ставай между ног. В фильме это будет довольно тяжело изображать, но сейчас нам нужно, чтобы вы просто обнялись. 

_Боже._

Джон шагнул вперёд между длинных ног Шерлока, положив руки на талию, имея возможность пересчитать рёбра под ладонями. Он чуть наклонился вперёд, ощущая слабый запах шампуня, или, возможно, одеколона после бритья, вместе с сигаретным дымом и чем-то, отчётливо отдающим серой.

Тони отступил, позволяя работать оператору-постановщику.

– Просто побудьте так, ребята.

Джон вдохнул смесь табака с ванилью и решил, что этот Шерлок пахнет слишком опьяняюще для его же блага. Пальцы сжались, когда он ощутил под ладонями, как рёбра Шерлока расширились от резкого вдоха. Возможно, не он один нервничал.

– Готово, – наконец объявил оператор-постановщик, Тони хлопнул в ладоши.

– Джон, теперь стяни его со стола и разверни.

– Что за хрень, – пробормотал он так тихо, что услышал лишь Шерлок. Побледневший, он смотрел на Джона с той уязвимостью, о которой он даже не подозревал.

– Ты в порядке?

Шерлок кивнул, но Джон нахмурился.

– Уверен? 

Он кивнул снова, возвращая высокомерный вид.

– Давай, Джон, просто _разверни_ меня.

Раздражаясь, Джон сделал, как велено – сдёрнул Шерлока со стола, развернул и прижал грудью к дубовому столу, хватаясь руками за бёдра.

– Отлично, стой так, – отозвался Тони, Джон закатил глаза к потолку, ощущая биение пульса в висках и вздувшуюся вену на лбу. Куда, чёрт возьми, Майк его втянул? Бёдра под его руками двигались взад и вперёд, и если он не прекратит, у них появится ещё одна проблема. Парень сложил руки и положил на них голову, глядя на мир так, словно он просто… развлекается. Отдыхает. Что и было, пока Тони не помешал.

– Джон, можешь слегка толкнуть его бёдрами?

_Что за херня._

Это самое нелепое из всего, что он когда-либо совершал, и это включая мальчишник Мюррея в Сохо. Хотелось рассмеяться в неверии, но Шерлок замер, и Джон осознал, что ему больше не до смеха. 

– Всё нормально с тобой? – спросил он парня, спрятавшего лицо в сгибе локтя.

– С чего бы это было не так? – огрызнулся тот, но Джон заметил, как порозовели уши.

– Потому что если нет, я тут же прекращу, хрен с ней, с работой.

Шерлок взглянул на него, только чтобы закатить глаза.

– Я в порядке.

– Ладно, – выдохнул Джон, начиная двигаться к (невероятно отличной) заднице парня. 

– Отлично, Джон, – отозвался Тони после того, что казалось вечностью, и Джон незамедлительно остановился и шагнул назад, предоставляя Шерлоку пространство. – Отдохните пять минут, пока мы подготовим следующую площадку.

Кивнув, Джон поспешно похромал в холл, вытаскивая из кармана телефон и набирая **Майк Стемфорд** так сильно, что удивился целости экрана.

\- Джон Ватсон собственной персоной. Как новая работа?

– Майк, ты не говорил, что это порно.

– Что? Это не так!

– Нет? Тогда почему, чёрт возьми, меня попросили в итоге снять одежду и оседлать какого-то пацана, который даже едва ли школу закончил?

Он ждал злости или возмущения в свой адрес, но чего он точно не ожидал, так это заливистого смеха на другом конце трубки.

– Майк!

– Прости, прости. Ты серьёзно? Фрэнки сказал, что это независимый артхаусный фильм, но я полагал, это что-то вроде «Маленькой мисс Счастье», а не «С широко закрытыми глазами»!

– Боже, Майк, я тебя прибью.

– Ой, да ладно, «Три Континента» Ватсон.

Челюсть Джона упала.

– Откуда ты знаешь об этом прозвище?

– Мюррей рассказал.

– Ублюдок, – Джон оглянулся, но коридор был пуст. Сжав переносицу, он попытался унять панику. 

– Джон, это просто работа, – отметил Майк. – Три недели, и всё. И, если хочешь с кем-нибудь пофлиртовать, лучше быть богаче нас, бедняков, так?

Он вздохнул.

– Ага.

– Иди и овладей ими, тигр.

– Ох, отвали, – он повесил трубку, посмеиваясь. Несмотря на ситуацию, в которой оказался, он был рад, что Майк Стемфорд вернулся в его жизнь.

Увидев Шерлока в конце зала, он собрался извиниться за то, что был груб у стола, но Тони вышел из гринрума, так что Джон решил прояснить, что же всё-таки за хрень происходит.

– Эй, Тони?

– Да? – спросил он, отрываясь от планшета.

– Просто, эм, только из любопытства, что именно мы делаем? Я имею в виду, я знаю, в чём моя работа, но что это за история?

– История? – переспросил Тони. – Что, никто не дал тебе сценарий?

Джон покачал головой.

– Нет.

– Иисусе, – Тони залился краской. – Кто-нибудь, принесите, пожалуйста, мой сценарий для дублёров. Я что, о многом прошу? – крикнул он в комнату, поворачиваясь назад к Джону. – Прости за это. Не удивительно, что вы оба были настолько смущены. Сейчас его размножат, так что завтра поработаем дольше.

Тони хлопнул его по плечу (к счастью, здоровому) и направился в студию, и Джон вовремя поднял взгляд, чтобы заметить благодарное выражение Шерлока, прежде чем измученная помощница протянула ему сценарий. 

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Джон, пытаясь не рассмеяться, но оглянувшись, заметил, что его – кто, напарник? коллега? – ушёл.

Остаток дня прошёл практически так же. Появившийся режиссёр сменил пару кадров, это значило, что Джону с Шерлоком придётся повторить часть снятого ранее. Организация, конечно, не на уровне студийного фильма, но хотя бы и не студенческого (не то, чтобы Джон понимал разницу). Им пришлось повторить сцену у стола, и на этот раз, когда Джона попросили встать между ног Шерлока, он положил руки тому на спину и обнял чуть-чуть крепче.

Джон дышал медленно и спокойно, закрывая глаза и наслаждаясь ощущением кого-то в своих руках. Его оголодавшее без прикосновений тело желало этого, как мучимый жаждой стремился к реке.

И если Джона просят закинуть ногу Шерлока себе на бедро, пусть так. Но в этот раз он действовал нежно. Даже почти почтительно. Шерлок смотрел на его нос, практически не разговаривая. Нет, лишь глаза сканировали лицо Джона, словно считывая все секреты – даже воровство в кондитерской лавке, когда ему было десять, потому что друзья были дебилами, а мать не покупала ему конфеты.

Он прочитал сценарий в перерыве, поднимая брови всё выше и выше с каждой сценой. Он был отличным, никакого порно и откровенной сексуальности для одной лишь наготы, но всё же Джон осознал, что, вернувшись домой, ему понадобится долгий душ. 

И отнюдь не холодный.

Следующие два дня прошли без инцидентов, но лишь потому, что Джон с Шерлоком сказали друг другу около пяти слов. Здороваясь, Джон получал ворчание в ответ. Спрашивая, не возражает ли Шерлок против тех движений, о которых просит Тони, тот отвечал «да» или «отлично», словно ему наскучили эти вопросы. А в остальных сценах они снимались раздельно.

Благодаря этому он наработал небольшой опыт, который быстро стал таким же одиноким, как и вся его жизнь. Вздохнув, Джон открыл дверь и оказался окружён морозным воздухом ночи четверга, замечая быстро исчезающий за углом силуэт Шерлока, как и предыдущим вечером. 

Он совсем не расстроен, что тот не попрощался, сказал он себе, почти поверив. Это лишь показало, что он стал лучше лгать себе.

**Захватил освежитель дыхания?**

Джон закатил глаза на сообщение Майка, проталкиваясь в кофейне за столь необходимой дозой кофеина. Он не собирался засовывать язык в чью-то глотку, спасибо. К тому же, каждая ассистентка (не то, чтобы их было много, фильм-то бюджетный) была снабжена всем необходимым, так что он будет подготовлен, если правила изменятся.

Но, конечно же, этого не случится. Нет смысла даже надеяться.

Откровенно говоря, он даже не знал, в чём эти правила заключались. Несмотря на чтение сценария, всё разворачивалось слишком стремительно. В е-мейле, пришедшем утром от Тони, говорилось, что сегодня снимается сцена ужина и утро после, где Джон просыпается один в постели, потому что партнёр ушёл раньше, чем он проснулся. Мысль о том, что придётся снять рубашку, была не по душе. Его шрам до сих пор был воспалённо красным, далёким от розово-белого уродства, которым, по уверениям медсестёр, он должен стать.

– Большой кофе, – он сделал заказ девушке за прилавком, доставая деньги из кармана.

Но это ничего. Он просто парень-с-хромотой. Он так же мог бы быть парнем-с-хромотой-которого-подстрелили.

– Афганистан или Ирак? – раздался этот особый голос позади, и Джон обернулся, замечая Шерлока поганца Холмса, держащего огромный стакан кофе, в тёмных джинсах, чёрном свитере и с высоко поднятым воротником шерстяного пальто. Он выглядел так, словно сошёл с рекламных страниц Бёрберри.

– Доброе утро, – пробормотал Джон, слишком сонный для любезностей.

– Доброе утро, – ответил Шерлок. – Афганистан или Ирак?

Джон вздохнул и, забрав свой кофе, захромал к свободному столику у окна.

– Откуда ты, чёрт возьми, знаешь это?

– Наблюдал, – ответил Шерлок и, не дожидаясь приглашения, уселся напротив. – Так же, как и узнал, что твоя хромота психосоматическая, и что ты в ужасе от перспективы снять рубашку из-за фантастического шрама на левой ключице.

Джон открыл рот.

– Как ты можешь знать о шраме?

Он что, наблюдал за ним? Он ниоткуда не мог узнать…

– Тебя подстрелили в плечо. Естественно, у тебя есть шрам.

Джон уставился на него, затем покачал головой и улыбнулся. Он хотел рассказать, но был слишком впечатлён.

– Ты удивительный, ты знаешь это? 

Брови Шерлока взлетели, он уткнулся в чашку, теребя пальцем манжет рукава.

– Люди обычно не так говорят.

– А что они обычно говорят?

– Отвали.

Джон захихикал и отпил глоток кофе, обжигая язык.

– Не сомневаюсь. Ты можешь быть повежливее, знаешь ли.

Шерлок заёрзал, но промолчал.

– Вся эта надменность не добавляет тебе очков. Сколько тебе? Двадцать? Двадцать два?

– Двадцать один, – пробормотал Шерлок. – А тебе двадцать шесть.

Джон хмыкнул.

– Не представляю, откуда ты это знаешь. Я думал, ты друг Фрэнки?

– Знакомый.

– А.

Они сидели в тишине, которую Джон использовал в своих интересах. Этот ребёнок (а Джон называл его ребёнком, несмотря на то, что старше всего на пять лет и сам недавно был таким же, но война заставляет повзрослеть раньше времени) прекрасен. Заноза в заднице, но красивый.

– Теперь позволь мне продедуцировать.

– О? И что же это? – с издёвкой спросил Шерлок, взлохматив волосы.

– Ты девственник.

Губы Шерлока приоткрылись, глаза расширились, ледяная маска спала, являя миру совсем молодого юношу. Гораздо более беззащитного.

В воздухе повис раздражающий гул рождественских поп-каверов, пока они смотрели друг на друга.

– Это не важно, – продолжил Джон, делая ещё один глоток.

– Тогда зачем упоминать? – пылко спросил Шерлок.

– Так же, как и мою службу, – спокойно ответил он, наклоняясь вперёд и встречаясь взглядом с Шерлоком, пялящимся на лужу на столе.

Наконец, взгляд лазурных глаз встретился с его, тот кивнул, ёрзая на сиденье.

– Я ненавижу праздники, – сболтнул он.

Джон фыркнул на нелогичное заявление, но был благодарен за это.

– Никаких аргументов от меня не получишь.

– Огни, музыка, _семья._ Скука.

– Согласен.

Шерлок сделал глоток сладкого нечто (а оно, несомненно, было сладким. Джон со своего места чувствовал запах сиропа).

– У тебя, видимо, нет большой семьи с традициями?

Джон приподнял бровь.

– Не можешь определить сам?

Губы Шерлока изогнулись.

– Я могу, но пытаюсь быть – как ты это назвал? _Вежливым._

Джон поднял взгляд, когда молодая мама пыталась направить закутанного с ног до головы от зимнего холода малыша прочь из кофейни.

– И кого мы увидим? – спросила она.

– Санту! – обрадовался малыш, пытаясь вскинуть руку в победном жесте и практически падая навзничь от этого.

Шерлок выглядел, словно укусил лимон, но Джон лишь мягко рассмеялся.

– Нет, семьи нет.

– За исключением брата, – пробормотал Шерлок, кивая на телефон Джона, лежащий на столе экраном вниз.

Джон глянул на гравировку и широко улыбнулся.

– Гарри – это сокращение от Гарриет.

– Чёрт, – выругался он, пожимая плечами. – Ладно. Я же не могу постичь всего.

– Тем не менее, героическая попытка, – Джон поднялся и схватил трость, игнорируя, как Шерлок следит за ней.

– Она тебе не нужна.

– Они тоже так говорят. Но фантомные боли болят по-настоящему. 

Он доказал это, хромая к двери, с плетущимся Шерлоком за спиной.

Студия была недалеко от этого места – всего в паре кварталов – и парень шёл рядом, несмотря на то, что это медленнее его обычного темпа. От этого конечности Джона странно потеплели, учитывая, что он привык быть оставленным за эти дни.

Они поднялись на лифте вместе, в тишине, как и раньше, но в этот раз она была уютной, и, оказавшись на шестом этаже, окружающий хаос был не таким подавляющим. Что-то… сдвинулось между ними. Не смягчилось полностью, но изменилось.

Он направился в гринрум к ассистентке (чьё имя он запомнил как Мэгги), Шерлок молчаливой тенью последовал за ним. Она протянула ему пару чёрных оксфордов, объясняя, что во время ужина снимать начнут с ботинок, поднимаясь камерой по телу. Коричневые ботинки Джона исказят выставленный свет. Шерлок уже был обут в чёрные туфли, так что он останется как есть. 

Джон быстро переобулся, оставляя кофе в гринруме, и Мэгги повела их на площадку. Судя по всему, это интимный кадр, потому что они выстроили часть ресторана в углу студии, включая всего три столика. Они с Шерлоком сели друг напротив друга.

– Джон, коснись ботинком правой ноги левой ноги Шерлока. Устрой небольшую прелюдию, – позвал Тони из-за монитора.

Прочистив горло, Джон передвинул ногу, проводя носком ботинка по ноге Шерлока. Осветители возились с технологиями из Звёздных Войн, пока Джон бессмысленно вертел столовое серебро. А затем Шерлок чуть сдвинул ногу, касаясь ногой щиколотки, и его рука крепко стиснула нож.

Джон прищурился.

– Во что ты играешь?

– Шерлок, это замечательно. Продолжай в том же духе, – отозвался Тони.

Тот самодовольно улыбнулся, двигая ногой и дальше.

– Прелюдия, Джон, – проурчал баритон, и Джон закатил глаза.

– Как будто ты знаешь, что это, – тихо поддразнил он.

Тот факт, что Шерлок удостоверился, все ли за монитором заняты обсуждением и не обращают на них никакого внимания, должен был насторожить Джона, если тот собирается выкинуть нечто странное. Но затем Шерлок высвободил правую ногу из ботинка и поместил её между ног Джона, намекая поглаживаниями на то, что Джон действительно его хочет.

– Разве нет? – спросил он, прижимаясь всего на чуточку сильнее. На чуточку выше.

– Шерлок, что, чёрт возьми, ты творишь? – он почти простонал, веки дрожали, когда брюки начали натягиваться сильнее, чем нужно. – Прекрати сейчас же.

– Зануда, – пробормотал он, убирая ногу и засовывая её назад в ботинок.

Ладонь Джона вспотела вокруг ножа, он глубоко дышал, закрыв глаза и раздумывая о побеге.

– Не смешно, – прошептал он через минуту.

– Может, и нет, – согласился Шерлок. – Но, зато поучительно.

– Простите за задержку, ребята, – крикнул Тони, заставляя обоих подпрыгнуть. – Просто возник спорный вопрос.

Джон прочистил горло.

– Не проблема.

Они сидели так ещё около десяти минут, поглядывая друг на друга и пытаясь сделать вид, что этого не происходит. Наконец, Тони провозгласил конец сцены, и Джон быстро поднялся на трясущихся ногах.

Он даже не заметил, что оставил трость на полу у стола, пока не отошёл на несколько метров. Он замер, осознав это, и развернулся за ней, но Шерлок стоял прямо там, сжимая её в руке, выглядя до крайности решительным.

– Я же _говорил._ Тебе она не нужна.

– Шерлок, отдай.

– Нет.

Но, прежде чем довод созрел, Тони подошёл с папкой в руке.

– Джон, если хочешь, иди за мной в спальню, – заявил он, направляясь в другую часть съёмочной площадки. – Снимай рубашку, а остальное можешь оставить. Шерлок, можешь входить.

Парень кивнул, но остался на месте, всё ещё сжимая трость, и спокойно смотрел, как Джон, вздохнув, расстёгивает пуговицы своей клетчатой фланелевой рубашки. Ткань соскользнула, и Джон старался контролировать дыхание, сердце грохотало в груди. Дрожащими пальцами он потёр рубец, закрывая глаза в ожидании вздохов. В ожидании отвращения, или, помоги боже, жалостливых взглядов. Конечно же, они появились прежде, чем майка была стянута через голову.

– Боже милостивый, Джон, – воскликнул Тони. – Фрэнки сказал, что ты был на войне, но… 

– На войне стреляют в людей, – заявил Шерлок, спасая того от необходимости отвечать.

Застенчиво кивнув, Тони поспешил спрятаться за монитором. Уши Джона пылали.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он.

– Они идиоты.

Джон мягко улыбнулся, протягивая руку за тростью, когда Шерлок (наконец-то) вложил её в ладонь.

– Огнестрельные раны – не то, что людям нужно видеть. Шрамы и всё такое. Я не виню их, что они шокированы.

Но Шерлок не ответил. Он просто шагнул вперёд, наклоняя голову и пробегая взглядом по неровной рубцовой ткани.

– Выстрел в спину.

Джон хмыкнул и повернулся, позволяя голодному взгляду осмотреть входную рану. 

– Очаровательно, – выдохнул тот, прежде чем успел остановиться. – Я имею в виду – прости. Это совсем не очаровательно для тебя. Очевидно.

Джон развернулся и улыбнулся, наслаждаясь видом обычно блестящего, а сейчас запинающегося, парня.

– Всё в порядке. Уверен, ты уже вычислил траекторию полёта пули и вид оружия, просто глядя на это, – отметил он, указывая на плечо.

Шерлок сглотнул и кивнул, но не озвучил.

– Тебе не следует переживать это снова.

Джон бросил рубашку на пол и скользнул под одеяло.

– Ты, конечно, прав, умник, но на самом деле ты можешь быть довольно милым, когда захочешь.

Оскорбившись, Шерлок закатил глаза, быстро отвернувшись и уходя с площадки, смех Джона последовал за ним.

Следующая сцена была восхитительна тем, что ему платили за лежание в постели.

Джон закрыл глаза и погрузился в раздумья над подарком для Гарри (ей не нужен ещё один свитер), задаваясь вопросом, настал ли тот час, когда он приложит усилия и купит что-нибудь стоящее. Он должен добавить Майка в плачевно короткий список близких людей, особенно теперь, когда этот смешной человечек снова вернулся в его жизнь. Часть него (сумасшедшая, опережающая мысли) поинтересовалась, не стоит ли добавить в список и Шерлока, но по существу он ведь незнакомец. Джон даже не знал, что тот закончил (предположительно, Королевский колледж, раз уж он друг – _знакомый_ – Фрэнки) или вообще ещё учится. Засранец, вероятно, мог закончить раньше, если соизволил так же покрасоваться перед другими. 

Нет, Шерлок определённо не должен входить в праздничный список подарков. Пока. Нет, никогда. Вероятно. _Господи, Ватсон, определись уже._

– Джон, мы закончили. Спасибо, чувак, – послышался голос Тони, вырывая от размышлений.

Он застонал, разминая плечо, откинул простынь и свесил ноги с кровати.

– Трудный рабочий день, – Шерлок появился словно из ниоткуда, когда Джон пытался натянуть майку через голову.

– Я полагал, ты ушёл.

– О, Шерлок, ты ещё здесь, – подбежал к ним Тони. – Отлично. На самом деле, прежде чем вы, ребята, уйдёте, есть шанс, что сегодня мы снимем тринадцатую сцену с основными актёрами, так что мы собирались подготовить её в декорациях гостиной, пока они будут сниматься здесь. Побудете рядом ещё немного? 

Джон не был против. Он лучше поработает, чем вернётся в пустую комнатушку.

– Конечно, – согласился Джон, напрягая мозг в попытке вспомнить, какая из сцен тринадцатая. Но выражение Шерлока говорило, что он, вероятно, пожалеет, как охотно согласился на это предложение.

– Отлично, – Тони направился в гостиную. – Джон, у Мэгги есть вода, если хочешь. И ты можешь оставить рубашку, но без майки, а тебе, Шерлок, придётся раздеться. Нужно поиграть с освещением на вашей коже.

Просьба была несложной (Джон только что проделал то же самое), но Шерлок замер, сжимая длинными пальцами за манжеты. 

– Не думал, что ты стеснительный, – пробормотал Джон, принимая у Мэгги чашку и благодарно улыбаясь, и сел на диван. Диван, на котором им придётся обжиматься, осознал он, вспоминая в этот миг тринадцатую сцену. _Чудесно._

– Джон, – начал Шерлок, облизывая губы, – пожалуйста, постарайся не думать плохо обо мне.

– О, да ладно, – хмыкнул он, – теперь ты беспокоишься о хорошем впечатлении?

Но Шерлок не ответил. Он просто закрыл в смирении глаза и стянул чёрный свитер через голову, позволяя одежде и рукам бессильно упасть. Джон едва не уронил чашку.

_Нет._

Наклонившись, он обхватил тонкое запястье, притягивая к себе, провёл рукой по локтевому сгибу, касаясь пальцами рубцов и шрамов.

– Поэтому ты устроился сюда работать? – он оскалился, поднимая взгляд. – Из-за денег на наркоту?

– Раньше, – с трудом произнёс Шерлок.

Но, прежде чем Джон успел спросить, что это значит, Тони вернулся, давая указания. Шерлок поспешно согнул левую руку якобы в попытке согреться, когда ему сказали лечь на спину и раздвинуть ноги, чтобы Джон мог разместиться между ними. Громко сглотнув, он сделал, что велено.

– Поверить, блядь, не могу, – пробормотал Джон, ставая коленями на диван и перенося вес на ладони по бокам от головы Шерлока. – Что за чёртово времяпровождение. 

– Я не нуждаюсь в твоём мнении в данный момент, – прошептал Шерлок, но в этом не было той резкости, которую Джон обычно ассоциировал с этим колючим парнем. 

Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза, перенося вес больше на правую руку, поскольку левое плечо уже прошивала боль.

– Ты не одобряешь, – пробормотал Шерлок, проводя длинными пальцами по спине Джона, оглаживая мускулы вокруг лопатки.

– Ага, само собой. Мне нужны деньги. Чтобы жить. А не, блядь, пытаться убить себя.

Шерлок убрал руки, и Джон постарался убедить себя, что не разочарован.

– Парни, теперь нам понадобится немного движения, так что Джон, если ты не против… Не обязательно трахаться, просто, ну, знаешь, потереться.

– Чудесно, – проворчал Джон, начиная медленно вращать бёдрами. Шерлок незамедлительно поднял длинные ноги, обхватывая Джона за пояс, сжимая их вместе.

Они продолжали двигаться пару минут, тишину нарушало лишь их дыхание. Не притворяясь, а как если бы Джон делал это по настоящему, но в этот раз он напрягал плечо больше, чем когда-либо с момента выписки. Пот выступил на лбу.

– Боже, – прошептал Шерлок, кусая губы и отворачиваясь к спинке.

– Что? – выплюнул Джон, всё ещё раздражённый лежащим под ним парнем, но Шерлок лишь покачал головой и сильнее зажмурился. Не важно – Джон ощутил причину секунду спустя. – Шерлок.

Он остановился, но руки стиснули его бёдра, подталкивая.

– Не останавливайся, они поймут, что что-то не так.

– Ну, я не могу продолжать…

– Ты должен, – его ноги сжались крепче. – Пожалуйста.

– Блядь, – смирился Джон, продолжив двигаться, и пытаясь не думать о происходящем между их телами. – Мне жаль, – он постарался перенести свой вес с парня, оставаясь достаточно близко, чтобы скрыть его эрекцию от остальной комнаты. Как бы то ни было, они всё ещё сцеплены.

Они продолжили, но, несмотря на все усилия, Шерлок быстро терял контроль.

– Джон, – захныкал он, так сильно кусая нижнюю губу, что Джон удивился, как та ещё не кровоточит.

– Ладно, – Джон наклонился, прижимаясь губами к покрытому потом лбу Шерлока. – Всё хорошо, – прошептал он, проводя пальцами по завиткам.

– Боже, Джон. Я не могу сдерживаться, – пробормотал он. – Я сейчас кончу.

Джон едва удержался, чтобы не застонать, будучи весьма благодарным, что на них звук не записывают. Он положил одну руку на бедро Шерлока, удерживая того от резких движений, и, когда Шерлок напрягся, прижался к его губам, заглушая стон.

Никогда прежде Джон не был так рад своему самоконтролю, как сейчас.

Шерлок дрожал, ловя воздух под губами Джона, пока тот, наконец, не отстранился, проводя пальцем от губ до уха.

– Всё хорошо, – прошептал он снова. – Я тебя держу.

Шерлок испустил дрожащий вздох, издавая звук, похожий на всхлип, так что Джон положил левую руку на его щеку и снова повернул его лицом к спинке, фактически скрывая от остальных. Тот прижимался носом к виску Джона, и он не удержался, погладил пальцем скулу перед ним, все опасения насчёт наркотиков, денег, мотивов испарились.

– Я тебя держу, – повторил он, слегка поворачивая его лицо и встречаясь с полными до краёв глазами Шерлока. Он никоим образом не был похож на двадцатиоднолетнего шикарного парня, которым хотел быть воспринятым миром.

– Отлично, – провозгласил Тони, снимая напряжение. – Парни, можете остановиться.

Джон незамедлительно отодвинулся от бёдер Шерлока, понимая, насколько тот сейчас чувствителен, и заглянул в лицо, продолжая поглаживать по щеке.

– Ты в порядке? – прошептал он через некоторое время.

Шерлок сглотнул и кивнул, закрывая глаза и заливаясь краской от стыда.

– Эй, – пробормотал Джон, приподнимая подбородок и заглядывая в глаза. – Я же сказал, что всё хорошо, так оно и есть.

Он глянул вниз, но беспорядка не было заметно. Спасибо богу за черные джинсы.

Подойдя, Тони хлопнул Джона по больному плечу, и он сделал всё возможное, чтобы не взвыть от боли.

– Отличная работа с поцелуем. Помогла нам определить некоторые проблемы с наложением теней.

– Здорово, – отметил Джон, целенаправленно садясь на диване у бёдер Шерлока, скрывая за собой все признаки, и разминая плечо.

– Шерлок, отличная работа, мужик, – обратился Тони к нему, протягивая руку. Шерлок принял её крайне вяло, и Джон порадовался, что следы уколов на левой руке, потому что в данный момент тот был уже не в состоянии скрывать что-либо от кого-либо. – Ваша зарплата за неделю в гринруме у Джуди, зайдёте, когда будете готовы. Увидимся в понедельник.

– Спасибо, – Джон улыбнулся и, когда Тони ушёл, развернулся, уставившись на парня, только что кончившего в его руках. – Ты можешь встать?

– Это ещё предстоит выяснить, – пробормотал он, и Джон фыркнул.

– Вставай.

– Где? Зачем? – застонал Шерлок.

– Я только что заставил тебя кончить, и, если не ошибаюсь, с кем-то другим у тебя это впервые, так что я решил, что могу, по крайней мере, пригласить тебя поужинать. 

Шерлок покраснел ещё сильнее.

_Оу, мы можем и получше._

Джон наклонился, касаясь губами уха.

– Но, вероятно, сначала нам понадобятся новые трусы.

Когда он отстранился, лицо Шерлока напоминало цветом автобусы с улиц.

Они в молчании прошли вниз по улице. Шерлок совершил менее комфортную прогулку по магазину в поисках новых трусов, вытираясь и меняя бельё в туалете, прежде чем присоединиться к пытающемуся не рассмеяться Джону.

– Не смешно, – проворчал он, бросая грязное бельё в мусорную корзину и засовывая руки в карманы джинсов.

– Нет, – согласился Джон, вмиг посерьёзнев. – Нет, на самом деле, нет, – он притормозил, трость уже давно была забыта в студии, и опустил на руку Шерлока свою. – Серьёзно, ты в порядке?

– В полном. Я не какая-то обморочная викторианская девственница.

– Нет, но я чувствую, что…

– Что? Воспользовался преимуществом?

– Вроде того! – признался Джон. – Ты получил в моих руках сексуальный опыт, которого не хотел.

– Джон, это работа, на которую я сам подписался. Я взрослый. Ты обращался… – он отстал, уставившись на ботинки и ковыряя носком тротуар. – Ты обращался со мной в тот момент лучше, чем, я думаю, любой другой на твоём месте, и за это я благодарен сильнее, чем ты можешь представить.

Выражение лица Джона смягчилось, он улыбнулся, сжимая локоть Шерлока.

– Пойдём уже, пока ты не начал читать мне стихи.

Облегчение показалось на лице Шерлока прежде, чем Джон отвернулся и продолжил путь, оставляя того догонять.

– Куда мы идём, кстати? – спросил он, когда Шерлок поравнялся с ним.

– Итальянское местечко. Владелец должен мне услугу.

Джон с сомнением приподнял бровь.

– Владелец должен тебе услугу?

Шерлок остановился у ресторана и открыл дверь.

– Я снял с него обвинения в убийстве в прошлом году.

– Что за…?

Но, прежде чем остальная часть предложения вылетела наружу, раздалось громкое «Шерлок!» и следующее, что Джон осознал – парень, с которым он пришёл, оказался в объятиях мужчины, который вполне мог бы вписаться в массовку «Славных парней».

– Что угодно в меню для тебя и твоего парня бесплатно, – он лучезарно улыбнулся им обоим.

Джон его не поправил.

– Он не мой парень, – застенчиво пробормотал Шерлок, усаживаясь возле окна.

Владелец (чьё имя, как Джон узнал, было Анджело) его не услышал, или решил не слышать

– Сейчас вернусь со свечкой. Это более романтично. 

– Он не мой…! – Шерлок не закончил, сдаваясь, пока Джон хихикал за меню.

– Твой друг?

Шерлок фыркнул.

– Я успешно доказал полицейским, что во время тройного убийства Анджело был на другом конце города, грабил дом.

– Отлично, – ответил Джон, потому что, что ещё он мог ответить на подобное?

Шерлок расстелил салфетку на коленях, кладя локти на стол.

– У тебя есть вопросы.

– Ага, – кивнул Джон, подражая его позе. – Полиция?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

– Я пытаюсь помочь им, когда они оказываются в замешательстве. Что происходит постоянно. Иногда они сами зовут меня. Но не особо часто.

Джон ощутил, что выглядит совершенно одурманенным.

– Ты раскрываешь преступления.

– Иногда.

– Бдительный житель.

– Только когда полиция не слушает.

– Ты практически Бэтмен, – выпалил он. Это заставило Шерлока рассмеяться, чего Джон давно хотел.

– Вообще то, я хотел быть пиратом. Кажется, я вижу отклонение от своего образа жизни.

Джон представил это – шестилетний Шерлок с трезубцем и деревянным мечом, терроризирующий семейного пса. Он опустил взгляд, осторожно подбирая слова.

– Но, почему наркотики? Ты слишком выдающийся для этого.

Шерлок закатил глаза, но Джон опередил все аргументы, которые могли бы быть.

– Нет, не вешай лапшу на уши. Ты только что рассказал, что отмазал человека от тройного убийства. Ты же невероятный. Зачем ты связался с этим дерьмом?

Шерлок поёрзал на сиденье и заглянул в меню, которое, без сомнения, знал наизусть.

– Это помогает мне думать.

– Херня, – возразил Джон. – Я был врачом. Я знаю, как это работает, – выдохнул он, сжимая переносицу и глубоко вдыхая, чтобы успокоиться. Он понятия не имел, почему Шерлок так его заботил (ложь – он _точно_ знал, почему Шерлок его заботил). – По крайней мере, я вижу, что сейчас ты точно не под кайфом.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Я чист уже три месяца.

– Зачем тебе тогда эта работа?

– Стабильный доход? – Шерлок пожал плечами. – Подстраховка на случай рецидива. На самом деле, я чувствую меньшее искушение, если есть средства получить желаемое. Когда их нет, я паникую.

– И оказываешься в безвыходном положении.

– Да.

Они замолчали, когда подошёл Анжело и со всей помпезностью открыл бутылку кьянти. Джон улыбнулся, когда бокалы были наполнены, и тот исчез так же быстро, как и появился. Он отодвинул бутылку, наблюдая, как свет от свечи бросает фиолетовые тени на стол, вопрос повис на кончике языка.

– Давай, – Шерлок, как всегда, был на шаг впереди.

Джон улыбнулся, но одними лишь губами.

– Ты проверялся?

– Почему? – стремительно ответил Шерлок. – Планируешь воспользоваться преимуществом в будущем?

Джон залился краской, потому что он бы солгал, говоря, что эта мысль не приходила ему в голову (но совсем не о том, чтобы пользоваться преимуществом. Он рассчитывал на развлечение по обоюдному согласию, спасибо).

– Просто беспокоюсь.

– Почему?

– Потому что я такой, Шерлок! Неужели этот так удивительно, что кто-то может действительно интересоваться твоим благополучием?

– Да!

Такая реакция остановила Джона, он уставился на загадочного парня перед собой. Вздохнув, он сделал глоток вина, застонав от вкусовых ощущений на языке.

– Зачем ты согласился, если всё это тебе в новинку? – спросил он через мгновение.

– Я не знал точно, на что шёл.

– Да, это относится к нам обоим.

Шерлок отпил вина, словно набираясь храбрости.

– Ты понимаешь, что нам, вероятно, придётся раздеться?

Джон закашлялся, глотая вино.

– Да, я смирился с этой мыслью.

– Ты в порядке из-за этого? – Шерлок подвергнул сомнению его слова, и Джон приподнял бровь.

– А ты? – он наклонился вперёд. – При всём моём уважении, не я тот, кто кончил в трусы меньше часа назад.

Шерлок снова покраснел, пора бы ему перестать это делать. Голова Джона кружилась от одного его вида.

– В порядке, если и ты тоже, – наконец прошептал он, так тихо, что Джону пришлось наклониться сильнее, чтобы расслышать.

– Ох, – тихо ответил он. Вино теплом разлилось внутри, но парень напротив проделал отличную работу, заботясь об остальном. – Ты знаешь, я, – он облизал губы, нуждаясь в этом прямо сейчас. – Ты же знаешь, я не позволю ничему случиться с тобой. Ты знаешь это, правда?

Шерлок мягко взглянул на него.

– Да.

– Хорошо.

Беседа прервалась, когда Анджело пришёл принять заказ – равиоли для Шерлока и пасту паппарделле для Джона. Теперь они перешли на менее опасные темы: рождественские планы, погода, семья. Джон узнал, что у Шерлока есть старший брат Майкрофт, по-видимому, слишком сильно сующий нос в чужие дела. Его родители любящие, но слишком часто путешествуют.

Родители Джона мертвы. А его сестра – алкоголичка.

После того разговор прекратился очень быстро.

Они поделили тирамису, позвякивая вилками в борьбе за маскарпоне, прежде чем откинулись на спинки сидений, наевшись до отвала. Анджело в конце концов отмахнулся от них, даже прогнал Джона, когда тот попытался оставить чаевые. 

Прохладный воздух вернул Джона к притуплённым вином чувствам, и на некоторое время он забыл о тоскливой комнате, в которую должен возвращаться. Это не имеет значения, потому что здесь, прямо сейчас идёт снег, разносится рождественская музыка, в желудке замечательная еда, а рядом с ним красивый парень.

Да, думал Джон. Это отличная ночь.

_“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
And the very next day, you gave it away.” _

– Где ты живёшь? – спросил он, когда они столкнулись плечами, шагая вниз по улице в направлении, насчёт правильности которого Джон не был уверен. 

– Я, мм, живу дома. У меня была квартира на Монтегю стрит, но было решено, что мне нельзя доверять.

– Оу, – Джон покусывал губу, обдумывая следующие слова. – Сделаешь мне одолжение? – спросил он, остановившись на тротуаре и останавливая Шерлока.

– Какое?

– Оставайся чистым? Пока мы не закончим? Ради меня?

Выражение лица Шерлока стало жёстким.

– Почему? Боишься подцепить что-нибудь? 

– Нет, – покрутил головой Джон, не попадаясь на приманку.

– Я, кстати, проверялся, – выплюнул Шерлок, – на случай, если ты беспокоишься.

– О тебе, да, – спокойно отметил Джон, – не о себе, – выглядя смелее, чем чувствовал, он бережно взял руку Шерлока в свою. – Оставайся чистым ради меня. Хотя бы пока мы не закончим.

– Мы закончим ещё до Рождества.

Джон грустно усмехнулся.

– Тогда тебе не придётся долго ждать.

Шерлок всё ещё выглядел скептически, но не освободил руку. На самом деле, он даже усилил хватку. 

– Спасибо за сегодняшнее.

– Ты не должен благодарить меня.

– Думаю, должен, – ответил он, переводя взгляд между глазами и губами Джона.

О боже, этот парень его в могилу сведёт.

– Шерлок, – выдохнул он, наклоняясь вперёд, но прежде, чем он прикоснулся, тепло тела напротив исчезло.

– Мне нужно идти, – выпалил Шерлок, развернулся на каблуках и побежал вниз по улице, скрываясь за углом. 

А Джон стоял там, безучастно глядя вслед и пытаясь понять, что, чёрт возьми, произошло, пока снег летел в глаза. Он пересёк черту? Шерлок мог иногда казаться пугливым жеребёнком, но Джон на 98% был уверен, что тот сам инициировал то, что могло бы окончиться страстным, но приличным поцелуем.

Возможно, так и было. Он… новичок во всём этом. Вероятно, он просто испугался. Чёрт, Джон давно не имел с этим дела. Шерлок _действительно_ испугался. 

Чувствуя больше смущения, чем когда-либо (и неспособным вытряхнуть воспоминания о распадающемся на части Шерлоке в его руках, как бы ни старался), Джон потащился к метро, немного прихрамывая от боли, и, ожидая поезда, прочитал сообщение с расписанием на понедельник. 

Желудок камнем упал вниз.

**Сцена 15: постельная сцена №2**

Кажется, раздеться придётся быстрее, чем он ожидал.

_Дерьмо._

Джон стучал пальцами по барной стойке, оглядываясь на дверь в пятый раз за последние несколько минут. Майк опаздывал, так что Джон пытался отвлечься футболом в телевизоре, но ВэстХэм никак не унял его беспокойство. Учитывая, что он заказал онлайн подарок для Шерлока, хотя и говорил себе этого не делать, но он практически никогда не прислушивался к своим ангелам. С чего бы теперь?

Окончив первую пинту, он подумывал заказать вторую, когда Майк, наконец, протиснулся в дверь, стряхивая снег со шляпы.

– Чёрт, приятель, – выдохнул Джон, когда тот приблизился. – Давно пора бы.

– Прости, прости. Чёртовы пробки. Где твоя трость?

– У меня проблема, – выпалил Джон в ответ.

– Ты её потерял?

– Кого?

\- _Трость,_ Джон.

– А, нет. Судя по всему, она мне не нужна, – он махнул рукой. Майк сел, и Джон, проигнорировав его тихое «Надо было сказать тебе раньше», подал сигнал бармену налить им пива.

– Так что это за чрезвычайная ситуация, о которой ты говорил? Фрэнки сказал, что фильм идёт отлично.

– Отлично – термин относительный. Если под «отлично» ты подразумеваешь «да, я хочу затрахать своего напарника до потери рассудка и, тем не менее, спрятать и защитить от всего мира», то _да_ , – выплюнул он, – всё действительно _отлично._

Майк уставился на него, вытаращив глаза.

– Чёрт, Джон.

Он застонал, закрыв лицо рукой.

– Ему двадцать один. И он самый выдающийся из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал. И такой же великолепный и упрямый.

– И в чём проблема? – спросил Майк, протягивая руку за пивом.

Джон убрал руку.

– Он девственник.

– А, и у Джона «Три Континента» Ватсона с этим проблемы.

– Нет, Иисусе, прекратишь ты эту хрень? – огрызнулся Джон. – Я не о сексе. Вернее, о нём. Мы имитируем его каждый день, но… Он мне нравится.

– И…?

– Я не хочу всё разрушить. Он… – Джон вздохнул и сделал глоток, уши горели огнём. – Вчера он был слишком возбуждён.

– Понятно, – ответил Майк с серьёзным, искренним выражением, и Джон готов был его расцеловать.

– Полагаю, это испугало его, и я не… я не хочу… Он просто… – он застонал. Слова шли очень тяжело. – Я имею в виду, Боже, Майк, он заставляет меня чувствовать себя более живым, чем раньше.

Майк мягко улыбнулся.

– Я вижу.

Но Джон уже разогнался, как паровоз, ему нужно было выговориться.

– А после мы пошли поужинать, всё было превосходно, и в конце, думаю, он собирался поцеловать меня, но сбежал. Наклонился вперёд, глаза закрыл, а затем сбежал, словно кот. А в понедельник нам сниматься раздетыми – _полностью_ раздетыми – и я вообще не понимаю, что делать. А, кстати, он бывший наркоман, и я боюсь, что любой неправильный поступок приведёт к рецидиву.

Наконец он остановился перевести дух и поднял взгляд, находя Майка с упавшей челюстью, держащим пиво на полпути ко рту.

– Будь я проклят, – наконец выдавил он. – Мне нужна ещё одна, чтобы я мог справиться со всем этим.

И с этими словами он опрокинул в себя бокал.

Понадобилось всё воскресенье, чтобы Джон справился с последствиями ночи со Стемфордом, и с наступлением понедельника всё тело протестовало из-за причин, не имеющих отношения к алкоголю.

Площадка была закрытой, это означало, что все ассистенты и друзья оператора должны уйти. Джон был не из стеснительных – он же служил в армии – но был благодарен ради Шерлока. Шерлока, которому ещё придётся смотреть в глаза. Он на самом деле задавался вопросом, не перегнул ли палку в пятницу, раз тот сбежал. Это было бы не удивительно. Он был бы опустошён по-своему, но не удивлён.

Он переоделся в офисе, перестроенном под раздевалку. В гардеробной ему дали «мешочек» для его достоинства, за неимением лучшего слова. Сильно это не спасло, но и за то спасибо. Однако сейчас под пушистым халатом (к счастью) он натирал в месте, где лучше бы этого не происходило.

Ощутив руку на плече, он повернулся, готовясь поблагодарить Мэгги за кофе, за которым она пошла, но оказался лицом к лицу с человеком, которого ждал больше всех. 

– Ох, – выпалил он, незамедлительно проклиная себя. _Отличное начало, Ватсон._

– Привет, – ответил Шерлок, протягивая кофе из магазина, где они встретились в прошлый раз.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Джон, принимая стакан и отпивая. Это определённо лучше, чего угодно из гринрума. 

Шерлок уставился в пол, двигая ботинками по ковру. Он и сегодня был в сумасшедше облегающих джинсах и ещё одном тёмном свитере. Решив, что тот больше ничего не скажет, Джон повернулся, пытаясь распутать завязки на проклятых стрингах, не засветившись перед парнем и отпугнув его навсегда.

– Я… прошу прощения за пятницу, – в конце концов произнёс Шерлок, и Джон, запахнув халат, взглянул на него, исправляя положение.

– Не за что извиняться.

– Есть. Я… я отлично провёл время.

Наклонив голову, Джон изучал его.

– Как и я.

– Я не хотел…

– Оставлять меня одного посреди улицы?

– Да, – прошептал Шерлок. – Это.

– Всё в порядке, Шерлок, – ответил он, вспоминая свою обличительную речь Майку и вздрагивая.

_«Если под «отлично» ты подразумеваешь «да, я хочу затрахать моего напарника до потери рассудка и, тем не менее, спрятать и защитить от всего мира», то да.»_

– Тебе нужно переодеться, – отметил он, прочищая горло. – Мы скоро им понадобимся.

Шерлок кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места. Джон решил, что виной этому его присутствие, так что взял телефон и кофе, и отправился на выход.

– Не уходи, – выпалил Шерлок, и тот замер, держась за ручку двери. – Я просто… предпочёл бы выйти с тобой, если ты не против.

– Конечно, – ответил Джон, усиленно пытаясь казаться спокойным. – Всё, что угодно.

Он отступил к небольшому дивану в углу и сел, поёжившись, когда от этого движения под халатом пронёсся ветерок. Разблокировав мобильный телефон, он пролистал письма, не находя новых входящих после рождественского заказа, и открыл новости о плачевном состоянии в мире.

Он абсолютно, категорически не позволил глазам отклоняться.

Вот почему он совершенно точно не видел, как Шерлок стаскивал через голову свитер, или расстёгивал ремень вокруг слишком тонкой талии. Он не видел брошенного взгляда через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Джон не смотрит, снимания ботинок и падения штанов вниз к щиколоткам, и как Шерлок остался в одних лишь черных хлопковых плавках. И он _абсолютно точно_ не видел, как Шерлок взял свой «мешочек» и осмотрел на него с изумлённым удивлением, поворачивая и так, и сяк, пытаясь понять, как это носить.

Наконец, издав раздражённый звук, он застонал.

– Джон, какого чёрта?

И Джон, в конце концов, фыркнул, больше не в силах сдерживать смех.

– Это не смешно, – возразил Шерлок, растягивая губы в улыбке. 

– Да ладно. Это самое странное, что кто-либо из нас делал.

– А ты же вторгся в Афганистан.

Джон уронил телефон на диван и поднялся, вставая перед парнем и вытирая слёзы.

– Не только я. Теперь, – произнёс он, забирая у Шерлока вещицу и держа её. – Нам повезло, что на этом есть завязки. Нас не снимают, только настраивают свет. Так что, левую ногу просовываешь сюда, правую сюда, а это, – он жестом указал на кусочек ткани, – сам знаешь для чего. Думай об этом как об очень открытых… манкини*.  
[*Манкини – это феерические бикини для мужчин. http://www.winwinzone.co.uk/Amazon/lg005/g3.jpg]

– Это действительно носят?

– По всей видимости.

– Опыт из первых рук?

– Абсолютно точно нет.

– Позор, – промурлыкал Шерлок, и этот звук отправился прямо к члену Джона.

_Не сейчас._

– Ладно, – выдохнул Шерлок с гораздо меньшей уверенностью.

Джон отвернулся, предоставляя тому уединение, но слушая шорох падающей на пол ткани. Шерлок Холмс стоит голый меньше чем в метре от него. Джон закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки, пытаясь удержать дыхание под контролем.

– Ладно, можешь повернуться, – отозвался Шерлок, и Джон ожидал увидеть его в халате, но _нет,_ чёртов Шерлок Холмс стоял здесь, во всей красе, в одном лишь крошечном кусочке ткани, прикрывая то, о чём Джон, стесняясь признаться, за последнюю неделю фантазировал больше, чем положено.

– Эмм, – потянул он, пытаясь оторвать глаза, но не преуспевая в этом с должной скоростью.

– Всё в порядке, – заявил Шерлок, беря его за руку. – Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел.

– Боже, Шерлок, что ты со мной делаешь? – застонал он, не отрывая взгляда от пола.

– Я не… я не хочу, чтобы в первый раз мы увидели друг друга на глазах у толпы. Так что, это лишь для нас. Ты можешь… можешь снять халат? Пожалуйста?

Джон поднял взгляд, останавливая его на лице Шерлока, который выглядел так искренне, что нельзя было не уступить.

– Да, хорошо.

Со вздохом, он отпустил Шерлока и развязал пояс, позволяя одежде соскользнуть, открывая его повреждённое тело. Он практически ощущал, как двигался по нему взгляд. Словно микроскоп, раскрывающий каждую пору, каждый волос, каждую веснушку. Он согревал его, словно солнце. 

– Ты прекрасен.

– А ты бредишь, – ответил Джон, прежде чем в дверь постучали.

– Парни, мы вас ждём, – позвал Тони.

– Ага, мы идём, – отозвался он, натягивая халат, и шагнул к двери, не открывая до тех пор, пока не убедился, что Шерлок готов. – Ты в порядке?

– С чего бы мне не быть в порядке? – надменность снова вернулась.

Рука Джона соскользнула с ручки.

– Не делай так. Не со мной.

Холодный облик исчез, Шерлок кивнул, выглядя моложе, чем секунду назад.

– Всё хорошо.

Джон улыбнулся.

– Отлично.

Глубоко вдохнув, он открыл дверь и шагнул в пустой коридор. Тони помахал им, ожидая их обоих.

– Привет, ребята. Я знаю, это может быть неловко, так что мы сделаем это максимально быстро и приятно. Пусть профессионалы страдают, ага?

– Да, – хмыкнул Джон. На самом деле, он не испытывал никаких затруднений, но Шерлок чувствовал себя иначе. И, честно говоря, собственническая часть Джона (на которую, он знал, _не имел права_ ) не хотела делиться.

Они направились к кровати, и Джон убедился, что первым снял свой халат. Не оглядываясь, он поднялся на кровать, ожидая, когда Тони проинструктирует его. Он прочитал сценарий. Он знает, о чем эта сцена.

– Хорошо, Джон, прислонись к спинке кровати. Положи подушки как тебе удобно. Нам нужно, чтобы вы были в вертикальной позиции. И Шерлок, ты… – но Тони не нужно было заканчивать, потому что тот забрался на кровать, перекинул ногу через бедро Джона и уселся ему на колени. – Хорошо, именно так. Идеально.

Джону потребовалось добрых десять секунд осознать, что он забыл, как дышать. Не зная, куда деть руки, он положил их на талию и прикусил язык, когда Шерлок задвигался, устраиваясь поудобнее.

– Боже, перестань двигаться, – взмолился он, наклоняясь вперёд и прижимаясь лбом к груди Шерлока.

– Прости, – ответил тот смущённо. Джон ещё не затвердел, но был уже очень близок к этому.

– Боже, ты прекрасен, – выдохнул он, двигаясь руками вверх и вниз по ногам. Шерлок тихо застонал ему на ухо, прижимаясь сильнее.

– Джон.

– Парни, замрите так на секунду, пока мы настроим свет, – попросил Тони из-за монитора, который, к счастью, находился в нескольких метрах.

– Легче, блядь, сказать, чем сделать, – прохрипел Джон и, прикрыв глаза, поправил рукой волосы Шерлока около лба.

– Ты мужественно справляешься, – поддразнил Шерлок, и тот прищурился.

– Действительно? Хочешь меня разозлить?

Шерлок усмехнулся, хитро прищурившись.

– Возможно.

– Отлично, – отозвался Тони. – Шерлок, можешь начинать двигаться.

Шерлок бросил на Джона панический взгляд, сейчас впервые за всё время должен действовать он, но руки Джона легли на бёдра, мягко подталкивая, направляя и раскачивая.

– Приятно и спокойно, малыш, – прошептал Джон, ласковые слова легко сорвались с языка. Он не беспокоился о чувстве неловкости, потому что Шерлок отвлёкся. Он был слишком сконцентрирован на шраме, но, если это помогает сохранить контроль, Джон не позволит нарушить момент.

– Вот так, – подтолкнул Джон, – не торопись.

Шерлок кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Его щёки порозовели, но Джон понимал, что это смущение, не возбуждение.

– Здесь только мы, – выдохнул он. – И больше никого.

Шерлок кивнул снова, ослабляя мёртвую хватку на трапециевидных мышцах Джона. Глаза всё ещё закрыты, так что Джон любовался тенью от ресниц на щеках.

Что такое восхитительное создание, как он, хочет от сломанного парня?

Ладони скользили по гладким мышцам бёдер Шерлока, щекоча редкие волоски. У него тело бегуна – или танцора, а тот разрушает его кокаином. Сердце Джона сжалось. Руки проследовали к локтям, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем шрамы, словно он может исцелить их одним касанием.

– Поужинаешь со мной завтра?

Подняв взгляд, он осознал, что глаза Шерлока не просто открыты, а изучают его.

– Мы ужинали в прошлый раз.

– Людям нужно питаться каждый день, разве не так? – он нахмурился, надувшись, и Джон нашёл это восхитительным.

– Ты приглашаешь на ужин? Голый, у меня на коленях?

– Нет, не важно.

– Шерлок, нет, эй. Я с радостью, – настоял он. – Да? Я бы с радостью. Просто, стоит признать, обстоятельства немного забавные.

В доказательство он шлёпнул замершего Шерлока по боку, побуждая того снова двигаться и захихикать.

– Хорошо. Придёшь ко мне?

Джон кивнул и прикусил губу, когда Шерлок приземлился особенно удачно.

– С удовольствием, – голос звучал немного хрипло, глаза Шерлока потемнели, непринуждённость предыдущего момента испарилась.

– Джон, – выдохнул он, вращая бёдрами, когда веки Джона затрепетали. 

– Не возбуждай так сильно. Как бы восхитительно это ни было, в этот раз у нас нет джинсов, чтобы скрыть следы.

– Восхитительно?

Джон вспыхнул и прикусил губу, удерживая стон.

– Да, наверное.

Пальцы Шерлока взлохматили волосы, прижимаясь к коже, и Джон наклонился вперёд, осторожно прикусывая плечо Шерлока, заглушая стон.

\- Боже, малыш, ты меня убиваешь.

– Малыш?

– Ага, – Джон хмыкнул. – Проблемы?

Шерлок усмехнулся, ёрзая _особенно_ сильно.

\- Конечно, нет.

Когда Джон спросил Шерлока, где и когда они встретятся для этого таинственного ужина, сумасшедший гений ответил, что они отправятся от студии, вот почему Джон взял с собой дезодорант, хорошую рубашку и одеколон.

Он сказал себе, что не нервничает, но на самом деле нервничал. Они продвигались в обратном порядке, начиная с трения и заканчивая ужином. Обычно Джон имел возможность сначала узнать человека, прежде чем снимать одежду (обычно, но не всегда. Университет остался позади, но был не так давно). Но Шерлок оказался исключением из каждого правила, так что почему встречаться с ним не должно быть так же? (Если происходящее можно так назвать. Он и правда понятия не имел. _Хватит, Ватсон._ )

Выйдя наружу, на свежий ночной воздух, он остановился на мгновение, вдыхая запах города, прежде чем открыть глаза и заметить чёрный автомобиль. Он нахмурился, полагая, что это собственность какого-то бизнесмена из соседних зданий, но мгновение спустя Шерлок, задев его, направился прямо к ней. 

– Поехали.

– Что ты делаешь? – задал идиотский вопрос Джон.

– Сажусь в машину?

– Но зачем?

– Потому что… это наша поездка, – он открыл дверь. – Джон, ты ударился головой? Я знаю, что сегодняшняя съёмка на кухонной стойке была довольно грубой, но честно не думал, что ты стукнулся настолько сильно.

– Нет, нет, – покраснел Джон, понимая, что машина сама не поедет. – Я в порядке. Всё… Всё хорошо.

Он поспешил за высоким засранцем, скользя на сиденье рядом с ним. В машине был водитель, к счастью, находящийся за перегородкой.

– Ты, эээ, богат? – спросил он через мгновение.

– Да. Китайская подойдёт?

– Ага. Отличный выбор.

– Чудесно. Я заказал всего по одному.

– Заказал всего по… Шерлок, куда мы едем?

– Я же говорил, – вздохнул он. – Домой.

– Точно, – Джон ощущал себя Алисой, попавшей в Зазеркалье. А затем почувствовал, как Шерлок поглаживает его руку, лежащую на сиденье между ними, своей. Осмелев, Джон сжал его руку, переплетая пальцы. В отражении в окне он видел улыбку Шерлока, подсвеченную телефоном. Джон спрятал нос в воротник пальто, скрывая свою. 

Тридцать минут спустя они свернули на аллею на окраине города, небольшие кусты на лужайке сверкали огнями. Джон уронил челюсть.

– Это твой _дом_? – выпалил он.

– Технически он принадлежит родителям, – ответил Шерлок со скукой в голосе. – Но они сейчас катаются на лыжах в Австрии. Вернутся за неделю до Рождества.

Джон присвистнул, когда машина подъехала ближе, освободил руку и вышел из машины. Он благодарно кивнул водителю, следуя за Шерлоком мимо невероятно большой и прочной двери, которой самое место во «Властелине колец».

Изнутри это место выглядело, словно здесь живёт сам Санта Клаус.

– Они же все уехали, да? – Джон оглянулся. – Я полагал, ты не празднуешь Рождество.

– Я сказал, _я_ не праздную. Родители, к сожалению, очень даже.

– Ни хрена себе, – прошептал Джон, снова оглядываясь на гирлянды, свисающие с балюстрад, и большое дерево в фойе, украшенное белыми огнями и со вкусом подобранными серебряными украшениями. – Значит, здесь только ты и они?

– У Майкрофта своё местечко около Уайтхолла, – он взял их пальто и бросил на ближайший антикварный стул.

– Это… на самом деле мило, – отметил Джон и довольно вздохнул, наклонившись и увидев крошечную рождественскую деревню с фальшивым снегом, установленную на столе. Краем глаза он заметил, что Шерлок заметно расслабился. Тот мог сколько угодно отмахиваться от своего воспитания, но Джон понимал, что ему выпала редкая честь увидеть частную жизнь Шерлока Холмса. Шанс, который нелегко заработать.

– Фантастика, – выдохнул он, выпрямляясь и смотря на Шерлока в свете огней.

В дверь постучали.

– О, хорошо, – тот впустил курьера с китайской едой. Он забрал заказ, заплатил и, закрыв двери, вернулся к Джону, протягивая тому один из пакетов.

– Я думал, у вас тут дворецкий и всё такое, – пошутил Джон, следуя за парнем.

– Здесь есть экономка и повар, но когда здесь только я, они редко показываются. 

Джон слегка толкнул его локтём.

– Неужели Мастер Шерлок – маленькое наказание?

Тот бросил взгляд через плечо, немного раздражённый и озорной.

– Ты думаешь обо мне слишком хорошо, Джон.

– Совсем нет, – отметил он, но Шерлок сделал вид, что не услышал.

Они прошли по коридору мимо библиотеки, которая выглядела как множество книг от пола до потолка и принадлежала его матери, судя по тревожному количеству цветов на столе, туалета, в котором может быть лишь чистый фарфор, пока, наконец, зашли в гостиную (возможно, одну из многих), с огромным кожаным диваном и массивным камином, в котором с жаром трещали поленья. Шерлок снял одеяло со спинки ближайшего стула и расстелил на полу, усаживаясь по-китайски.

Кажется, тому потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что Джон всё ещё стоит на полпути в комнату, выглядя колеблющимся.

– Всё… всё хорошо?

Джону понадобилась вся выдержка, чтобы не усесться верхом и зацеловать до бесчувствия. 

– Шерлок, это великолепно, – он присоединился к нему, помогая разобрать свиной жареный рис, яичные рулетики и курицу генерала Цо. – Ты действительно взял всего по одному, – отметил он над контейнером вареных пельменей.

Шерлок хмыкнул. 

– Так легче.

Джон снял ботинки, скрестил ноги на одеяле, позволяя теплу камина скользить по телу, и огляделся. Комната, видимо, была самой любимой у Шерлока, иначе почему тот привёл его именно сюда? Оглянувшись, он заметил светящиеся подсвечники на каждом окне и выстроенную армию щелкунчиков на столе. Солдатики выглядели немного изношенными, и когда Джон поинтересовался, Шерлок покраснел. 

– Я воссоздавал сцены битв. Войны за независимость США, – он пожал плечами. – У них были красные и синие мундиры, так что, почему нет? Я использовал каштаны как пушечные ядра, и хорошо, что Мамуля держит их там, потому что они своё уже искололи.

– Это восхитительно, – кивнул Джон и Шерлок, закатив глаза, улыбнулся.

– Нет.

На столе у окна лежало много книг по химии.

– Тебе остался год? – спросил Джон, кивая на них.

Шерлок покачал головой.

– Я заканчиваю учёбу в конце следующего семестра.

– На год раньше?

– Да, – произнёс он, словно это самое презренное в мире. – Мамуля и Папуля этим так _гордятся._

Джон приподнял бровь. Никогда бы не подумал, что Шерлок употребляет подобные ласковые слова.

– Химия полезна, – подытожил он, не зная, что ещё сказать. Шерлок вздохнул.

– Если ты имеешь в виду примеси к кокаину, то да.

Джон втянул воздух.

– На самом деле я не это имел в виду, но… ладно.

Они забрались на опасную территорию, а Джон действительно предпочёл бы не портить чудесный вечер.

– Я пообещал, Джон, – пробормотал Шерлок. – Я не очень хорош в сдерживании слова, но… Я пытаюсь. Ради тебя.

Вероятно, что-то взорвалось в груди Джона, как иначе объяснить то, что он чувствовал сейчас: тепло, покалывание и такое счастье, что мог взорваться. И смелость, когда он опустил на лежащую на одеяле руку Шерлока свою, притянул к губам и прижался с поцелуем к костяшкам. 

– Спасибо, – они смотрели друг на друга, холодные пальцы Шерлока в тёплой ладони Джона, прежде чем он усмехнулся, снимая напряжение. – Когда ты ходишь на занятия?

Шерлок засмеялся и использовал свободную руку, чтобы подцепить кусок говядины палочками для еды.

– По вечерам в среду и четверг. Я уже сдал большинство зачётов, осталось всего два.

– О, я вижу. Ох, поэтому ты так быстро убежал на прошлой неделе.

– Ты заметил? – поддразнил он, приподнимая бровь, и Джон покраснел.

– Возможно.

– Определённо.

Телефон Шерлока звякнул, и тот, взглянув на имя абонента, нахмурился, высвобождая руку, чтобы открыть смс.

– Расписание на завтра, – взгляд бегал по экрану. – У стены? – воскликнул он, и на этот раз Джон подавился брокколи. Шерлок недоверчиво посмотрел. – Люди на самом деле это делают?

Джон рассмеялся, стуча себя по груди.

– Иногда.

– А ты?

– Это немного личное.

– Полагаю, мы уже вышли за рамки личного, как считаешь?

– Раз или два, – ответил Джон, положив палочки для еды. У него было ощущение, что разговор будет длиннее, чем хотелось бы.

– Но они были девушками, – отметил Шерлок.

– Прости?

– Ты занимался сексом у стены с девушками, я верно предположил? О чём это я? Конечно, я прав…

– Ой!

– Ты можешь поднять меня? До травмы возможно, но сейчас?

– Шерлок, – Джон сжал переносицу, с тоской глядя на наполовину съеденный яичный рулет. – Да, я могу тебя поднять.

– Достаточно надолго, чтобы выставить свет?

– Предположительно я мог бы поддерживать тебя достаточно долго, чтобы трахнуть, так что да, достаточно долго для настройки освещения, – огрызнулся он, прежде чем взять себя в руки. – Прости, я херни наговорил.

Он поднял взгляд и отметил, что глаза Шерлока потемнели, и совсем не от ярости. _Боже, вот это не к добру._

– Шерлок…?

– Давай проверим эту теорию? – спросил он, выпрямляя длинные ноги и поднимаясь.

– Шерлок.

– Это то, что сделал бы любой учёный. Давай, Джон, – произнёс он, протягивая руку. – Ради науки.

Джон переводил взгляд от протянутой ладони к сияющим голубым глазам, удивляясь, какое божество он либо разозлил, либо обрадовал, чтобы этот яркий безумец проник в его скучную сероватую жизнь. 

– Ты смешон.

– И все же ты здесь, – он поманил пальцами. – Быстро, быстро.

Со вздохом Джон встал и проследовал за Шерлоком к единственной стене, не занятой рождественскими украшениями.

– Так как это… – прежде, чем Шерлок успел понять, Джон наклонился, подхватив руками упругие бёдра, и поднял его, прижимая к стене и закидывая ноги себе на талию.

– Ох, – выпалил он, обнимая Джона за плечи и крепко прижимаясь.

– Видишь, я могу тебя удержать.

– Но как долго? Достаточно, чтобы Тони притворился режиссёром? 

– Не будь таким засранцем.

– Это чистое беспокойство, – выкрикнул он, скользя пальцами по шее Джона. – Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы меня уронили на задницу.

– Судя по тому, что я видел, я могу с ней справиться.

Шерлок дерзко вздёрнул бровь.

– Пялишься, Капитан Ватсон?

– Возможно, – хмыкнул Джон. – Как долго ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя держал?

– Достаточно для настройки освещения, – засмеялся Шерлок, этот звук отозвался у Джона в груди. – Скажем, двадцать минут?

Джон фыркнул, закатив глаза. Если Шерлок собирался выполнить это упражнение, когда они могли бы заниматься чем-то более приятным, значит, его можно принудить к небольшому разговору.

– Так что ты попросил на Рождество в этом году?

Шерлок захихикал и покачал головой.

– Ничего. Я был очень непослушным.

– А то я не знаю, – пробормотал Джон, пытаясь проигнорировать тот факт, что его пах упирается прямо в тёплую складку между ног Шерлока.

– Джон?

– Что, малыш?

Шерлок залился краской, Джон решил использовать это немного чаще, просто чтобы этот румянец вновь появился. 

– Тебе нравится так меня называть.

– Так и есть, – честно признался Джон. – И, думаю, тебе нравится это слышать.

– Возможно, – ответил Шерлок с застенчивой улыбкой, сдвигаясь и заставляя Джона обнять его крепче. – Я наслаждался временем, проведённым вместе, – сказал он серьёзно. – Я думал, что возненавижу эту работу, когда соглашался на неё, но на самом деле это было… хорошо.

– Действительно, – выдохнул Джон, поглаживая пальцами внутреннюю сторону бёдер.

Шерлок наклонил голову, крепче обхватывая руками шею Джона, прижимаясь лбом и дыша открытым ртом.

– Джон?

– Что? – прошептал он, облизывая губы.

– Не думаю, что мы управимся за двадцать минут.

– Я тоже не уверен, – и он знал, что это не имеет никакого отношения к силе его мускулов. – Я бы хотел поцеловать тебя. Если ты согласен. На этот раз правильно.

– Но омела вон там.

– Плевать, – выдохнул Джон, подаваясь вперёд и нежно соединяя рты вместе, посасывая роскошную нижнюю губу и опуская ноги Шерлока на пол, чтобы обхватить обеими руками его лицо.

– Боже, Шерлок, – прошептал он, снова погружаясь в поцелуй, узнавая такой соблазнительный вкус.

– Джон, – простонал тот, сжимая пальцами рубашку.

– Да.

Джон прижал его к стене, обхватив свободной от поглаживания щёки рукой его зад. Он чувствовал, как прижимается к бедру желание Шерлока, как тот стонет, и двигал своими, проводя языком по его губам и заставляя колени подгибаться.

– Легче, легче. Я держу тебя, – прошептал Джон, сильнее обнимая его за талию, и отстранился, глядя на него.

Зрачки Шерлока затопили радужку, губы опухли, волосы в диком беспорядке – он выглядел просто восхитительно.

– Джон, – он сглотнул, – Я хочу, чтобы ты поднялся со мной наверх.

– Шерлок… Господи, нет ничего, что я хотел бы сильнее, но…

– Не говори, что это слишком быстро, – попросил Шерлок. – Пожалуйста, не надо.

– Малыш, мы встретились две недели назад. 

– И ты называешь меня ласковыми прозвищами и гладишь мой зад под одеждой.

Джон замер. Он даже не осознавал, что делает это.

– Не то, чтобы я хотел тебя остановить, – прошептал Шерлок, придвигаясь ближе и касаясь носом подбородка Джона. – Пожалуйста, пойдём со мной наверх, – выдохнул он, прижимаясь к Джону в откровенно развратном поцелуе, вырывая стон.

– Боже, я хочу тебя, – прошептал он, вдыхая.

– Так возьми меня, – просто ответил Шерлок, беря его руку в свою и ложа её себе на грудь. Джон чувствовал под ладонью биение его сердца.

– Знаешь, тут есть определённый порядок, – ответил он, сглатывая. Тело кричало _«Что ты творишь?»_ , а мозг требовал _«Даже не смей сделать что-то неправильно!»_. – Нам не нужно проходить через все…

– Заткнись, Джон, – нежно оборвал его Шерлок. – Ты слишком благороден. Но сегодня это ни к чему.

Он обвёл пальцами раковину левого уха Джона, поглаживая большим пальцем бровь. И смотрел на Джона с таким доверием, что тому пришлось сглотнуть ком, внезапно появившийся в горле.

– Вот и ты, – прошептал он.

Шерлок нахмурился.

– Что?

– Ты, – пояснил Джон, целуя его в нос. – Настоящий ты.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

– Не настолько интересный.

– Я вынужден не согласиться, – он отступил, протягивая руку. – Наверх?

Шерлок заметно сглотнул и кивнул, принимая протянутую руку и ведя за собой. Джон предположил, что призрачная экономка выключит свет и приберёт устроенный ими беспорядок (насчёт которого чувствовал огромную вину). Шерлок развернулся на ступенях, возвышаясь над Джоном, и произнёс то, что сразило наповал.

– Я рад, что это ты.

Он тяжело сглотнул и сгрёб Шерлока за свитер, втягивая в нежный, целомудренный поцелуй, вкладывая в него всё, что чувствовал. Потому что Джон Ватсон полностью, по уши в Шерлоке Холмсе. И осознание этого пугало.

Он отстранился, находя Шерлока улыбающимся, прежде чем тот снова мягко сжал руку и продолжил вести их по тёмному коридору к самой последней двери.

Вся мебель в спальне Шерлока была из дуба, тёмные обои отлично подходили для размышлений или сокрытия проступков ( _Не надо. Не думай об этом здесь. Не сейчас_ ). Джон огляделся, замечая химическое оборудование в углу и корабль в бутылке на столе, когда взгляд упал на огромную кровать с мягкими подушками и манящим одеялом. Он сглотнул.

– Ты нервничаешь, – отметил Шерлок, и Джон улыбнулся.

– Ну, да, прошло достаточно времени.

Шерлок схватил его за руки и попятился, пока не упёрся ногами в кровать. Он забрался на неё, стаскивая ботинки и притягивая Джона ближе, прижимаясь лицом к его рубашке.

Джон застонал, гладя по волосам, затем приподнял пальцем его подбородок, наклонился и облизал нижнюю губу.

– Джон, – заскулил тот, откидываясь назад, не разрывая поцелуй, и потянул Джона за собой.

Слава богу, он разулся в гостиной, подумал Джон, располагаясь над великолепным существом, опираясь руками по обеим сторонам от головы и осторожно обустраиваясь между разведённых ног Шерлока.

– Боже, – задохнулся Шерлок, когда Джон опустился на него.

– Не совсем, – подколол он, и Шерлок в отместку дёрнул его за волосы. Веки трепетали, он выдохнул, решив, что определённо должен добавить это к длинному списку вещей, которыми Шерлок сводит его с ума.

Он наклонился, посасывая ушную раковину и двигая бёдрами. Шерлок шире раздвинул колени.

– Ты такой чувствительный, – выдохнул Джон. Шерлок даже не смог сформировать ответ. Он продолжил тереться, напоминая себе не торопиться, но Шерлок стонал под ним раз за разом, и «не торопиться» отпало как вариант. 

– Джон, подожди, стой, – взмолился Шерлок, и Джон отскочил практически к краю кровати. – Нет, прости, я просто, я почти… – он жестом указал на оттопыренные штаны, и прикрыл глаза, сжимая руками простынь.

– Ты слишком близко.

– Очень, – простонал он.

– Тогда, возможно, стоит просто, ну, знаешь, довести тебя до края.

– Но… я думал, ты хотел этого. Хотел меня, – возразил Шерлок, и это практически разбило Джону сердце.

– Очень, малыш. Поверь, я очень хочу. Но ты молод, и никогда этого не делал. Я могу довести тебя до конца, и ты будешь снова готов через десять минут.

Шерлок издал такой звук, что Джон решил, что тот уже кончил от одних только слов, но затем тот набросился с такой силой, что оба свалились на пол.

– Сделай это, – выдохнул он, впиваясь в губы, но Джон слишком сильно смеялся, чтобы поцеловать в ответ. 

– Подожди, не спеши, вернись, пожалуйста, на кровать. Я, может, и молод тоже, но в меня стреляли. За трах на деревянном полу моё сломанное тело спасибо не скажет.

Шерлок отстранился и взглянул на него с такой яростной решимостью, что Джон перестал смеяться.

– Ты не сломан.

– Ладно, – кивнул Джон, поглаживая того по щеке. – Хорошо, любовь моя.

Тишина повисла между ними. Джон поднялся сам и помог Шерлоку, шагнул к нему и мягко стянул с него свитер. Он улыбнулся, разглаживая буйные завитки, касаясь манящего бледного торса, который, казалось, был вырезан из мрамора самим Микеланджело.

– Ты пялишься.

– Не могу удержаться.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

– Моя очередь, – он поспешно расстегнул рубашку Джона, стягивая её с плеч и принимаясь за майку. Джон тотчас же замер по привычке, но Шерлок просто наклонил голову, мягко качая. – Ничего такого, чего я прежде не видел.

Вместо ответа Джон поднял руки, позволяя Шерлоку стянуть майку через голову. Проворные пальцы разбирались с ремнём, но понадобилось несколько попыток, так сильно они дрожали. Джон отчаянно хотел накрыть рукой выпуклость в чужих штанах, но неосознанно подозревал, что едва ли тому захочется снова кончать в трусы. Вместо этого он расстегнул пуговицу, осторожно потянул за язычок молнии, стараясь не давить слишком сильно, и стянул штаны с тощих ног. Подвигав бёдрами, он заставил свои штаны упасть на пол, и остался, как и Шерлок, в белье, смотря друг на друга словно впервые.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Джон, и Шерлок, облизав губы, кивнул, пробегая взглядом по его телу.

Джон наклонился, снимая носки и проделывая то же с Шерлоком. Его глаза не отрывались от натянутых трусов перед лицом, и он взглянул вверх, приподнимая бровь, тихое «Да?» не нуждалось быть произнесённым. Шерлок кивнул, и Джон, подцепив пальцами резинку, стянул их, позволяя члену Шерлока подняться и шлёпнуть по животу, оставляя на коже влажный след.

– Боже, ты прекрасен, – прошептал Джон, бесстыдно пялясь и вырисовывая круги на бедре.

– Теперь ты, – указал Шерлок. Джон поднялся, стаскивая бельё одним движением, вырывая чужой стон. – О боже, ты… – протянув руку, тот тут же её отдёрнул.

– Можешь прикоснуться, – хмыкнул Джон.

Длинные пальцы обхватили и погладили его член, громкий стон эхом разнёсся по комнате. Шерлок повторил движение, и Джону пришлось удержать его руку, прежде чем он кончил. 

– Иди сюда, – зарычал он, притягивая Шерлока, кожа к коже, и возвращая их на постель. Разорвав объятья, он пополз к спинке кровати, укладывая подушки, и сел. Развратно раздвинув ноги, он погладил простынь между ними. – Вот так?

Шерлок энергично кивнул и быстро сел перед ним. Джон развернул его, прижимая спиной к себе, и застонал, когда член идеально лёг между аппетитными половинками. Ему пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не схватить того в охапку и вколачиваться, пока не кончит. Этот раз не для него. 

Джон потёрся носом за ухом, и Шерлок застонал, откидывая голову ему на плечо, и целуя. 

– Прикоснись ко мне, Джон.

– С удовольствием, – зарычал он, спускаясь правой рукой по груди к густым волоскам у основания члена, пока левой рукой выводил круги вокруг соска. Впервые коснувшись члена, Джону пришлось подавить стон. Шерлок уставился в потолок, хватаясь руками за ноги позади. – Так хорошо? 

– Ты же знаешь, что да, – пропыхтел Шерлок. – Не дразни.

Джон хихикнул, усиливая хватку.

– Даже и не мечтай, – он продолжил медленно поглаживать, крепко сжимая. 

Бёдра Шерлока начали двигаться навстречу, прижимаясь к его члену, что было ещё приятнее. Голова раскачивалась взад и вперёд, нетерпеливые звуки вырывались из груди с каждым шлепком. Джон, оставив в покое соски, прижался крепче в полуобъятии, получая наслаждение от извивающегося тела в его руках.

– О боже… Это слишком… – Шерлок задохнулся, и Джон немедленно остановился. – Нет. Продолжай. Я просто… Я…

– Ошеломлён?

Шерлок кивнул, лёжа на его плече, Джон свободной рукой повернул его голову себе в изгиб шеи.

– Закрой глаза. Сфокусируйся на ощущениях моей руки прямо здесь, – произнёс он, похлопывая рукой по груди Шерлока напротив бьющегося сердца и оставляя её там, спокойно и надёжно удерживая их вместе.

Дыхание Шерлока на его шее было горячим и влажным.

– Джон, – прошептал он.

– Вот так, малыш, – он снова начал поглаживать медленно, заставляя того хныкать. – Просто сфокусируйся на мне.

Шерлок сильнее вжался лицом ему в шею, Джон наслаждался краской, заливающей бледную грудь. Стоны, вырывающиеся из груди, отражались под его ладонью.

– Боже, ты прекрасен, – повторил он, и будет повторять, пока Шерлок не поверит в это. Он согнул колени, сильнее сжимая бёдра Шерлока и ускоряя движение руки.

– Джон, о боже, Джон… я сейчас…

– Всё хорошо, – успокоил он. – Кончай.

– Джон… Джон, _блядь_! – выкрикнул Шерлок, откидывая голову, подбрасывая бёдра выше, пока Джон вёл его через оргазм, горячая сперма стекала по его руке.

– Вот и всё, – прошептал он. – Чертовски великолепен.

Шерлок продолжал дрожать, бёдра тряслись, пока Джон вытягивал из него последние капли, прежде чем откинуться назад, Джону на грудь. 

– Да, тебе это было нужно, не так ли, – Джон прижимался поцелуем к уху, виску, щеке, везде, куда мог дотянуться.

– Чёрт, – выпалил Шерлок между вдохами. – Как насчёт тебя? – промямлил он, касаясь твёрдого истекающего члена и вырывая стон.

– Дай мне пару минут, – усмехнулся он, прижимаясь к плечу с поцелуем. – Я могу подождать.

– Это было… – Шерлок прервался, глядя куда-то вглубь комнаты.

– Малыш, ты со мной?

Шерлок не ответил, так что Джон дёрнул его за руку, заставляя вскрикнуть.

– Я что, разрушил твой мозг?

Шерлок откинулся назад, пьяно улыбаясь, хотя алкоголя не было и близко.

– Думаю, да, – он улыбнулся. – Как ты хочешь дальше?

Джон глянул на его расслабленный член, проводя чистой рукой по груди.

– Не думаю, что ты уже готов.

Шерлок перевернулся, перебрасывая ногу через Джона и седлая его, как это было на прошлой неделе на сьёмке.

– Но это же не значит, что мы не можем строить планы.

– Ладно, – произнёс Джон срывающимся голосом, пока Шерлок ёрзал на его коленях. – Первый пункт плана – презервативы.

– Нет, – возразил тот.

Джон нахмурился.

– Нет, у тебя их нет?

– Нет, я не хочу их использовать. Я же сказал, что чист.

– Я знаю, малыш…

– Разве ты нет?

– Я тоже, но безопасный секс и всё такое, – ответил он, со стоном снимая Шерлока с себя, и поднялся, роясь в своих штанах, игнорируя то, что он всё ещё очень голый и очень твёрдый.  
– Джон, – тот почти хныкал.

– Шерлок, – ответил он твёрдо, но нежно. – В этот раз тебе не победить.

Найдя свои штаны, он вытащил кошелёк и достал оттуда презерватив, лежащий между счетами дольше, чем он хотел бы признать.

– Как предсказуемо.

– Тихо там. Ты хочешь, чтобы я вытрахал твои мозги или нет?

– Боже, да, пожалуйста, – он раздвинул ноги, повторяя позу Джона на горе подушек.

– Так, – выпалил Джон, указывая на него и практически истекая слюной. Шерлок нахмурился.

– Что так?

Джон сглотнул, облизывая губы, прослеживая глазами мускулистые колени. 

– Так я хочу это сделать. Вот именно так, – пояснил он, возвращаясь назад на кровать к своему партнёру. – Я хочу видеть тебя, – прошептал он, убирая волосы со лба Шерлока. – Хотя, в коленно-локтевой тебе было бы комфортнее…

– Нет, – мягко, но уверенно заявил Шерлок. – Я тоже хочу тебя видеть.

– Ладно, – прошептал Джон, кивая. – Хорошо. 

Глянув вниз, он обнаружил, что тот уже готов ко второму раунду. С озорной улыбкой он наклонился с поцелуем.

– Я же говорил, – прошептал он, снова поглаживая Шерлока до твёрдости. – Если у тебя нет презервативов, полагаю, что смазку тоже можно не искать.

Шерлок закатил глаза не так сильно, как мог.

– Я же не совсем новичок. Я дрочу иногда, знаешь ли. 

– Мм, правда? – поддразнил он. – Хочу услышать об этом чуть больше. В подробностях.

Вместо резкой отповеди Шерлок просто потянулся к тумбочке, открыл ящик и схватил флакон, вкладывая его в ожидающую руку Джона. Тот выдавил немного на пальцы и встал на колени между ног Шерлока, прижимаясь поцелуем к острой коленке. 

– Да?

Шерлок кивнул, глядя на него со всем доверием мира. Это пугало до чёртиков.

– Да.

Джон, потянувшись, провёл пальцем по тонкой и чувствительной коже за яйцами, обвёл сморщенную кожу ануса. Шерлок напрягся, так что он мягко надавил на промежность, заставляя того откинуть голову и стиснуть руками изголовье кровати. Отвлекая, Джон проскользнул кончиком пальца внутрь. 

Он растягивал Шерлока медленно, пока тот не раскрылся настолько, что можно было его взять, но тот, кажется, больше наслаждался этим, так что Джон также получал _удовольствие_. Такое, что почти не мог говорить, и не от желания. Парень перед ним был так прекрасен, так восхитителен, так чертовски умён и весел, когда хотел быть таким, и Джону физически было больно видеть это. Он хотел разжечь огонь, запереть дверь и спрятать под одеялом от всего мира, пока тот не станет всепрощающим. Пока Шерлок не перестанет чувствовать, что не имеет ничего, кроме наркотиков в момент, когда мыслей в голове и чувств в сердце становится слишком много.

– Я готов? – хныкнул Шерлок, отвлекая Джона от мыслей, и тот увидел, как три пальца легко двигаются в стройном теле.

– Да, малыш, думаю, готов.

Джон вытащил пальцы и попытался открыть презерватив, но те дрожали и соскальзывали, так что Шерлок поднялся, забирая упаковку такими же дрожащими пальцами.

Он открыл её и нежно взял член Джона. Тот так долго был так твёрд, и нуждался в прикосновении, что шипение превратилось в стон, когда Шерлок погладил его, надевая презерватив. Джон выдавил смазку на себя, и намного больше на вход Шерлока, прежде чем податься вперёд, помогая обхватить ногами талию.

Прижав член к расслабленному отверстию, Джон приподнялся, переплетая их пальцы и прижимая руку Шерлока к подушке, коснулся его лба своим.

– Да?

Шерлок сглотнул. 

– Да.

Джон подался вперёд, и мир перестал существовать.

Он не думал, что подобное возможно – ощущать так много в один миг, когда всё сразу и ничего. Боже, наверное, это то, о чём говорил Шерлок, говоря, что наркотики нужны ему, чтобы очистить мысли. Первое, что он осознал – хватку Шерлока, тот так сильно впился пальцами в руку, что будет удивительно, если не останутся следы.

– Ты в порядке? – выдохнул он, потому что раз Шерлок так сжался, ему должно быть больно.

– Хорошо, – усмехнулся он. – Ох, так хорошо.

– Уверен?

– Не смей останавливаться.

Следующее, что он осознал – узкий жар, охватывающий его, так что ему пришлось целенаправленно переключиться на воспоминания о войне, чтобы не вколачиваться неконтролируемо. Он осторожно продвинулся дальше, прижимаясь яйцами к заднице.

– Это… это – хотя Шерлоку не с чем было сравнить прежде, Джон согласился с ним.

– Угу.

– Можешь… можешь двигаться.

– Хорошо, малыш, – прошептал Джон, перенося вес на правый локоть, оставляя левую руку в руке Шерлока. Он слегка двинулся назад, а затем вперёд, просто пробуя.

– _Боже,_ так. Так, что бы это ни было.

Джон хмыкнул, повторяя движение.

– Надеюсь, твои экономка и повар глухие.

– Не останавливайся, – произнёс Шерлок.

– Не буду, – заверил его Джон. – Обещаю, что не стану.

Он старался держать медленный темп, но они были настолько возбуждены, что понимал – долго это не продлится. Он целую вечность не чувствовал подобного. Близость к другому человеку, и не просто физическую. Джон отстранился достаточно, чтобы заглянуть Шерлоку в глаза, дыхание сбилось от того, что он в них увидел.

– Я… – начал Шерлок, глядя на него, выставляя напоказ всё, что внутри. Абсолютно обнажённый. – Я…

Иррациональная часть мыслей Джона хотела думать, что Шерлок собирался произнести _я люблю тебя,_ потому что, боже, Джон мог бы сказать это столько раз за сегодняшний вечер, но нет. Шерлок не скажет. Во всяком случае, пока нет. Возможно, и никогда.

Когда стало ясно, что Шерлок не собирается заканчивать начатое, Джон поднял его ноги выше, закидывая их себе на плечи и ускоряясь.

– Давай, любовь моя. Я уже близко. Очень близко. Кончи вместе со мной.

– Я с тобой, – простонал тот.

– Да?

– _Да, Джон,_ – всхлипнул Шерлок, распадаясь на части, его член пульсировал, зажатый между ними, вырывая из Джона стон, идущий словно из глубины души.

Джону удалось продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы подхватить того за спину и стиснуть крепче, прижимая к груди и выплёскивая струю за струёй в презерватив. Он ощущал липкое тепло между ними, сперма покрывала грудь, когда Шерлок дрожал в его объятиях. Джон даже не следил, какие звуки они издавали, прижимаясь губами везде, куда мог дотянуться. 

– Ты идеален, ты так идеален, – Джон осознал, что шепчет, когда слёзы Шерлока прочертили дорожки к вискам.

– Не идеален, – икнул Шерлок. – И близко не идеален.

– Шшш, – Джон вжался носом в шею Шерлока, шепча глупости, которые тот никогда не слышал: обещания надежды, заверения в безопасности, приверженность здоровью, клятвы остаться. Перестав дрожать, он отстранился, сцеловывая слёзы и вытирая пальцем мокрые дорожки на щеках Шерлока.

– Джон… – выдохнул тот.

– Я знаю, – прошептал он. – Это было слишком.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Но не настолько, да?

Сглотнув, Шерлок покачал головой.

– Нет, не думаю.

Кивнув, Джон нежно вышел из него, придерживая презерватив у основания и вздрагивая от сверхчувствительности. Прижавшись с поцелуем к согнутому колену, он поднялся снять презерватив, но был остановлен крепкой хваткой Шерлока на запястье.

– Оу, эй. Я просто хочу выбросить это и взять что-нибудь вытереться, ладно? Я скоро вернусь.

– Тихо, когда ты здесь, – прошептал тот.

– Тихо?

– В голове.

– Тогда я справлюсь быстрее, – чмокнув того в лоб, Джон направился в ванную, намочил полотенце и вернулся в постель, нежно и бережно вытирая Шерлока. Тот тянулся к прикосновениям, как изголодавшийся по ласке кот. Поцеловав пухлые губы, он отбросил тряпку в раковину и зажёг камин на другой стороне комнаты (потому что в каждой комнате этого чёртового дома есть камин), прежде чем лечь в постель и заключить Шерлока в объятия.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он в последний раз.

– Да, Джон, в порядке, – ответил он, расслабляясь, прижимаясь лицом к груди Джона, и закрыл глаза.

Огонь давно погас к тому времени, когда Джон проснулся посреди ночи в пустой кровати, и хотя простынь сбилась в ногах, одеяло было натянуто до ушей, укрывая от холода старого дома. Он повернулся, но другая сторона была остывшей.

– Шерлок? – он покрутил головой, но комната определённо была пуста. Отбросив одеяло и натянув трусы, Джон схватил декоративный рождественский плед со стула в углу (вряд ли оставленный Шерлоком) и обернул вокруг себя вместо халата.

В ванной не было никого, как, впрочем, и в остальных комнатах в их крыле дома (да, здесь есть крылья), так что он спустился вниз, сильнее натягивая плед, и зашёл в гостиную. Найдя пустой и её, он направился в коридор в надежде найти кухню, но не ради еды – он бы не оставил Шерлока в беде в его же доме.

Толкнув дверь, Джон, наконец, обнаружил искомое сидящим на стуле у кухонной стойки. Каменный пол казался ледяным под босыми ногами, так что он покрылся мурашками на утреннем воздухе.

– Эй, – он хрипло прошептал, подходя ближе и целуя в висок. Шерлок замер, и Джон отстранился. – Ты в порядке?

– Почему ты всегда спрашиваешь об этом? – его тон немного пугал Джона.

Джон наклонил головой, оставляя пальцы в локонах и перебирая их. 

– Потому что иногда я думаю, что ты потерялся вот здесь, – он постучал пальцем по голове Шерлока, – и хочу убедиться, что ты найдёшь дорогу назад.

Шерлок казался расслабленным, но нижняя губа дрожала. Джон не винил его. Эта ночь была эмоциональной. Он поцеловал тёплую щеку и сделал глоток чая, морщась от количества сахара. 

– Я собираюсь принять душ, ладно? Я мог бы потом слетать домой, чтобы не дать Тони шанса заметить, что я в той же одежде.

– Не понимаю, зачем. Всё равно долго ты её носить не будешь, – отметил Шерлок, но голос звучал странно. Натянуто. Обычно он наслаждался дерзостью, используя её, где только можно.

– Ага, – протянул Джон, осматривая парня. _Не спрашивай снова. Ты его выведешь. Поверь на слово._ – Хорошо, я просто… – он указал жестом на дверь и вышел, сожалея, что не поцеловал напоследок.

Стоя под душем, Джон позволил горячей воде литься на спину, склонив голову. Прошлой ночью у него была самая изнурительная тренировка с момента возвращения, и теперь мышцы не были согласны с тем, как либидо оценило ночь. Он улыбнулся укусам на груди и следам от ногтей на руках, гордясь носить их так долго, пока не исчезнут. Возможно, он был бы не против добавить ещё. 

Закрутив кран, Джон сгрёб полотенце, вытерся и, обнаружив наконец свою одежду в куче белья, быстро оделся. Шерлок до сих пор не вернулся в постель, несмотря на то, что часы показывали четыре утра. Возможно, ему не нужно столько спать. Когда у них будет время, например, в субботу, Джон покажет ему правила совместного сна с кучей обнимашек.

Помня о том, что оставил ботинки в гостиной, Джон направился к месту их китайского пикника и усмехнулся, обнаруживая чистый пол и стоящую рядом с потухшим камином обувь. Как оказалось, когда он обулся, застонав, восхитительно тёплую.

Осмотрев комнату в последний раз, он пробурчал «Спокойно», щёлкнув одного из солдатиков по пути в кухню. Шерлок должен был пить чай, но когда Джон вошёл, кухня была пуста. Услышав шаги в коридоре, он пробрался мимо библиотеки, служащей кабинетом матери, и обнаружил приоткрытой дверь туалета и полоску света внизу.

Слегка постучав, он толкнул дверь.

– Малыш, я хочу попрощаться, чтобы… – он замер, пытаясь осознать то, что видит. Тот затягивал жгут на левой руке, в правой сжимая шприц.

– Что ты творишь? – ошеломлённо спросил Джон.

Шерлок одеревенел, сидя на унитазе, и, распахнув глаза, побледнел.

– Мне жаль, Джон.

– Шерлок, – он шагнул вперёд. – Я не… Что ты, блядь, творишь?

Тот лишь покачал головой.

– Это было слишком. Я чувствовал _слишком много…_

– Но ты пообещал, – этого не происходит. В горле пересохло. – Ты сказал… сказал…

– Я знаю, что сказал, – огрызнулся тот. – Я просто…

Ярость затопила Джона изнутри.

– Ты, блядь, обещал мне, Шерлок.

– И что? – зарычал он. – Ты знаешь меня сколько, неделю? Полторы? Эта ночь была просто…

– Просто чем? – рявкнул Джон. – Потому что я знаю, чем она была для меня. Не смешивай прошедшую ночь с… с этим, – он махнул рукой на наркотики. – Эта ночь была… – чудесной, восхитительной, переворачивающей жизнь. – Просто не нужно.

Несмотря на ярость в глазах, одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке Шерлока, и Джон вспомнил его слёзы и хватку прошлой ночью. Странное настроение и отстранённость утром, которую он не смог преодолеть. О боже, разве тот не хотел этого? Неужели Джон его принудил? 

Он опустил руки на колени, мир перевернулся. Его тошнило.

– Ох, не думай, что это из-за тебя, – выплюнул Шерлок.

– Разве нет? – воскликнул Джон. – Мы занимались сексом, а теперь ты накачиваешься, потому что это было _слишком._

– Ты мне не нужен. Я отлично справлялся и до тебя.

– Так это _моя_ вина!

– Заткнись, Джон, – прохрипел он, и в голосе не было ни грамма того тепла, звучащего при этих словах несколько часов назад.

– О да, – произнёс Джон с издёвкой. – Ты справлялся просто отлично.

– Ты не меня хочешь, – возразил Шерлок. – Ты хочешь просто исправить меня.

Испарился гнев Джона, но не беспокойство.

– Тебя не нужно исправлять, Шерлок, – твёрдо произнёс он. – Но это не ответ.

Он протянул руку за шприцом, свободно лежащим в ладони Шерлока. Поршень не был опущен.

– Давай, любовь моя.

Совершенно очевидно, слова он выбрал неправильно.

– Не называй меня так! – взревел Шерлок. – Просто… хватит этих ласковых прозвищ! Хватит… _заботы_! Тебе не нужно быть героем всё время, Джон Ватсон, – он задрал подбородок, сверкая блестящими глазами, и Джон знал, что следующие слова ему не понравятся. – В любом случае, чего мне хотеть от сломанного солдата? 

Несмотря на ожидание худшего, Джона словно ударили под дых. Словно кто-то забрался глубоко внутрь, к очагу тепла и счастья, укрытому от всех, и стиснул, пока тот не угас.

– Пошёл ты, Шерлок, – он взял себя в руки через мгновение, вновь обретая речь. – Просто… просто отъебись.

Выполнив идеальный разворот на каблуках, он вышел за дверь.

Может, он не больше, чем сломанный солдат, но, по крайней мере, он знал, когда нужно отступить.

Джон был настолько зол и расстроен, что ему даже не хватило наглости позвонить Майку, несмотря на то, что рациональная часть мозга говорила, что стоило бы. Он осознавал, что висит над пропастью, и малейший ветерок может унести его в любом направлении. Не важно, что на часах четыре утра, Майк хотел бы, чтобы он позвонил.

Вот поэтому Джон и не звонил.

Он провёл остаток утра, гуляя по городу, каким-то образом добираясь до кровати с больной ногой и опустошённым сердцем. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы переодеться и притащить лишённую сна задницу в студию вовремя (работа – есть работа), но только потому, что был почти уверен – Шерлок не покажется.

Конечно же, он не ошибся.

Когда Тони спросил, не знает ли он, что случилось, Джон солгал. Это оказалось легко. Легко притворяться, что существование Джона Ватсона не было освещено Шерлоком Холмсом ярче, чем дерево у Национальной Галереи.

Они быстро нашли кого-то на замену – ещё одного друга кого-то из команды. Большинство сцен секса было выставлено в самом начале, потому что профессиональные актёры хотели быстрее с ними расправиться, так что оставшиеся сцены с незнакомцем были относительно лёгкими. Виктор был хорош, они немного разговаривали, сидя за столом, но он не Шерлок.

Джон начал проводить ночи, гуляя по городу, если не просиживал в пабе на деньги, которых нет. Хромота вернулась (не настолько сильная, чтобы снова использовать трость, но достаточно заметная), но он терпел боль. Майк звонил ему постоянно – наверное, Фрэнки рассказал новости – но Джон не отвечал.

Чёрный автомобиль постоянно следовал за ним во время ночных прогулок. Похожий на тот, который привёз их в дом Шерлока. Сначала в груди затеплилась надежда при мысли, что Шерлок может сидеть внутри, но поскольку машина никогда не останавливалась, и тот не появлялся, надежда скисла. Превратилась в злость.

Когда неделю спустя съёмки закончились, на площадке устроили веселье – наполовину вечеринку, наполовину званый ужин. 

Джон пробыл достаточно долго, чтобы напиться, и отправился домой. Этой ночью он не гулял по городу.

_Бах, бах, бах._

Джон перекатился и застонал, прижимая ладони к глазам, словно проверяя, на месте ли они.

_Бах, бах, бах._

Стук в дверь был достаточно громким, практически как и шум в голове, подумал он, и даже эта мысль казалась смазанной. Снова застонав и одним глазом взглянув на часы, он осознал, что сейчас только девять утра, и ещё слишком рано для любого, кому захотелось бы искать его субботним утром. 

Дурацкая часть мозга, до десяти лет верящая в Санта Клауса, решила, что это мог бы быть Шерлок, но прошедшая войну и выжившая часть дала понять, что это не так. Выпутавшись из одеяла, Джон поплёлся к двери и распахнул её, даже не глядя в глазок.

Лучше бы посмотрел, сказал он себе, видя стоящего в проёме Майка, с красным лицом и снегом в волосах, словно Дух чёртового Нынешнего Рождества.

– Где ты, _чёрт возьми,_ был? – огрызнулся его обычно весёлый друг, оббивая снег с ботинок о дверной косяк и проходя в крошечную квартиру.

– Ох, не так громко, – взмолился Джон.

– А, приятный вечер, да? – завопил тот, заставляя Джона снова застонать и схватиться за голову. – Я уже ожидал увидеть твоё имя в газетах. «Тело ветерана Джона Ватсона, служившего в КАМК Её Величества, найдено в Темзе»!

– Ну, прости, Майк, – произнёс Джон, едва справляясь с тошнотой, но тот уже накрутил себя, вышагивая по квартире и игнорируя (или намеренно выпуская из виду) зеленоватую бледность Джона.

– Фрэнки рассказал мне, что случилось. Единственная причина, почему я не вынес эту дверь раньше, то, что, по его словам, ты всё ещё появлялся на работе.

– Ну, да, мне нужны были деньги.

Майк осмотрелся, приподнимая бровь.

– Да ни хрена, – слабее, чем обычно, но Джон смог распознать заботу. Майк вздохнул, проводя рукой по волосам и стирая снежинки. – Кстати, это лежало внизу. На нём твоё имя.

Он протянул тонкую коробку, Джон взглянул на обратный адрес. 

– Оу, – всё, что он смог сказать. Это рождественский подарок, который он заказал для Шерлока. Бросив его на кровать, он отправился заваривать кофе, пока Майк расстёгивал пуговицы пальто. Джон бы предложил снять его, но, откровенно говоря, в квартире было ужасно холодно. Майк точно не захочет раздеться.

– На самом деле, – произнёс Майк, копаясь во внутреннем кармане, – меня попросили передать тебе это. Вернее, полагаю, Шерлок отдал это Фрэнки, чтобы тот передал через меня. Я так понимаю, он не знает, где ты живёшь.

– Нет, – прошептал Джон, качая головой. – Он не хотел. – А затем, с самоуничижительной улыбкой добавил: – Как будто я мог привести его сюда.

Майк грустно взглянул на него.

– Ты же знаешь, его бы это не волновало.

– Ты с ним даже не знаком.

– Но я знаю тебя.

Джон облизал губы и шагнул вперёд, принимая конверт у Майка к счастью не дрожащей рукой. Он опустился на маленький стул рядом с чайником, желая, чтобы он закипел быстрее. На конверте его имя, но почерк не Шерлока, и ещё слишком рано, чтобы разбираться с этим.

– Слушай, я знаю, Гарри нет рядом, но мы с Кэти хотели бы, чтобы ты пришёл к нам на рождественский ужин. 

– Конечно, – ответил Джон с пустым выражением. – Когда?

– К шести вечера?

– Нет, в какой день? – он буквально чувствовал тяжесть взгляда Майка на своих плечах.

– Двадцать пятого.

– Точно, – он моргнул, сжав переносицу. – А сегодня какое?

– Господи, Джон.

Джон наклонил голову и просто дышал. Сейчас было хуже, чем после Афганистана. Потому что ему показали, какой могла бы быть его жизнь, а потом отняли её.

Он ощутил, как здоровое плечо сжимает рука, и осознал, что Майк пересёк комнату и встал рядом.

– Сегодня двадцать третье, приятель.

Джон кивнул и сильно сглотнул, закусывая губу, чтобы она не дрожала.

– Он сказал, я заставляю мир умолкнуть.

– Это… – Майк отступил с тоской во взгляде. – Чёрт, Джон, я бы всё отдал Кэти за подобные слова. Но не вижу в этом проблемы.

– Он не может… не может так сильно от меня зависеть, – застонал тот, проводя руками по волосам. – Он наркоман. Я рад быть поддержкой, но не могу быть опорой. Для него сейчас это не к добру. А в долгосрочной перспективе это станет катастрофой. Я уже… я уже причинил слишком много вреда.

Майк громко вздохнул и налил две чашки кофе из только что закипевшего чайника.

– Он нуждается в тебе, Джон, – он протянул тому чашку.

– Я ему не нужен. Он вышвырнул меня из своего дома. _Вот_ как сильно я нужен.  
Майк пожал плечами.

– Может, он испугался.

– К тому же, – продолжил Джон, игнорируя предыдущее заявление, – я не хочу, чтобы он нуждался во мне. Я хочу, чтобы он желал меня.

Майк приподнял бровь.

– Из того, что я понял, «желание» никогда не было проблемой у вас двоих.

– Ему нужно стать лучше. Без меня, – закончил Джон и кивнул, словно соглашаясь со своими доводами. 

Майк закатил глаза и кивнул на конверт, лежащий на столе.

– Ты собираешься его открывать?

Джон сделал глоток кофе, позволяя обжигающей жидкости течь по горлу, и уставился на незнакомый почерк. Он видел не так много каракулей Шерлока, но знал, как выглядят его Д и В, а эти не были ими.

– Ага, – пробурчал он после длительной паузы, отставляя кофе и беря в руки конверт. Тяжело вздохнув, он надорвал конверт и вытащил письмо. Официального вида документ был сложен трижды, и, развернув его, Джон нахмурился.

– Что там?

– Результат анализа крови. Датирован… десять дней назад, – когда бумага в руках затряслась, он осознал, на что смотрит. – Шерлок не принимал наркотики.

Майк уставился на него на мгновение и хлопнул в ладоши, щёки порозовели от волнения.

– Тогда чего ты, чёрт возьми, ждёшь?

Чёрный автомобиль снова следовал за ним во время ночной прогулки, но в этот раз, когда пошёл снег, Джон забрался внутрь, придерживая руками на коленях тщательно завёрнутый подарок.

Перегородка была поднята, но водитель явно знал место назначения, кто бы сомневался. Куда ещё Джон мог направляться?

Майк сам вышел купить красивую обёрточную бумагу и ленту, пока Джон подыскивал в шкафу приличную рубашку, которую Шерлок ещё не видел. Не то, чтобы он на самом деле ожидал увидеть Шерлока. На самом деле, он хотел убедиться в обратном. План состоял в том, чтобы оставить подарок у двери и убедиться, что таинственный водитель (Джон даже не был уверен, что он человек) отвезёт его обратно.

Вот и всё. Гейм, сет, матч.*  
[*Фразеологизм, означающий полное, безоговорочное поражение]

Но с каждым километром ближе к поместью Джон всё больше думал о тех решениях, что привели его сюда, так что к моменту прибытия он сидел на заднем сиденье, опустив голову между коленей и пытаясь справиться с гипервентиляцией.

– Мы на месте, сэр, – послышался голос, от которого Джон резко поднял голову, замечая опущенную перегородку и как доброжелательный мужчина, похожий на мистера Бина, смотрит на него с мягкой улыбкой и я-всё-про-вас-знаю взглядом.

– Да, – прохрипел Джон, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. – Хорошо. Спасибо.

Он потянул ручку, открывая дверь, и вышел на белоснежный тротуар, укрытый на дюйм свежевыпавшим снегом. Держа подарок влажными руками, он направился к двери, но подойдя близко, остановился, и только сейчас заметил музыку, звучащую из дома. Мимо ярко освещённого окна мелькали тени. Ряды машин были припаркованы у дороги.

 _Боже правый._ Он явился на чёртову рождественскую вечеринку.

– Ты такой идиот, – пробормотал он, преодолевая последние шаги и прислоняя подарок к двери, подальше от снега, прежде чем поспешно отступить. Автомобиль всё ещё был заведён. Он уже почти… 

– Могу я вам помочь? – раздался приятный голос.

– Ох, – Джон повернулся, чуть не поскользнувшись на тротуаре, и увидел выглядывающую из-за двери седовласую женщину. – Я, эм, я просто хотел оставить это, – он указал на подарок ногой. – Я, правда, не думал, что кто-то будет дома.

Сильнее закутавшись в шаль, женщина вышла в холодную ночь, прикрывая за собой дверь и оставляя шум вечеринки позади.

– Вы, должно быть, Джон Ватсон, – она сверкнула глазами.

Он вздохнул и, облизав губы, кивнул. Мать Шерлока… не такая, как он ожидал. Уравновешенная и воспитанная, само собой, но тёплая. По матерински. Холодного фасада, который Шерлок любил на себя натягивать, не было и близко. Джон предполагал, что тот копировал кого-то из семьи, но видимо нет.

– Разве вы не зайдёте? – спросила она, указывая жестом на дом, полный оставленных гостей.

– Нет, спасибо, – Джон потряс головой, несмотря на сделавшее сальто сердце. – Я должен идти.

Он благодарно улыбнулся, прежде чем развернуться и зашагать вдоль дороги. Он не мог воспользоваться машиной _теперь._

– Он рассказал, что произошло, – позвала она, и Джон остановился, медленно разворачиваясь. Он выглядел изумлённым.

– Действительно?

– Уверена, не во всех подробностях, – она скромно улыбнулась, – но достаточно.  
Джон покраснел.

– Ваш, ох, ваш сын замечательный человек.

– Мне нравится так думать, но, опять же, я предвзята, – её лицо помрачнело, контрастируя с вечерними развлечениями. – У него свои демоны, и хотя мы помогаем бороться с ними, но в конечном итоге это не наша битва, – грустно, но смиренно произнесла она. – На днях у него открылась вновь обретённая решимость, несмотря на практически срыв. И, полагаю, мы все знаем, кого за это нужно благодарить.

– Нет, нет, я... – запнулся Джон, но был спасён снова открывшейся дверью, из-за которой высунул голову с волосами цвета соли с перцем высокий мужчина. 

– Пойдём, дорогая, наша песня играет.

Ясно, что от отца Шерлок тоже не взял отчуждённость, подумал Джон с улыбкой.

– Дорогой, – произнесла миссис Холмс, беря мужа за подбородок и мягко поворачивая к парню у дороги, – это Джон Ватсон.

– Боже мой! – отец Шерлока выпрямился, закрывая за собой дверь.

– Простите, что отвлекаю, – залепетал Джон снова. – Я, правда, только хотел оставить подарок, и эта машина всё время следовала за мной, так что я подумал…

– Ах, да, – прервал его мистер Холмс, качая головой. – Это всё Майкрофт. Он у нас сверхзаботливый.

– Выражением Шерлока было «сующий нос в чужие дела», – ответил Джон.

– И это тоже, – рассмеялась мать Шерлока, успокаиваясь. – Неужели ты не зайдёшь? – она вновь повторила попытку. 

– Я не…, – Джон взглянул на дом и яркие окна с гостями за ними, – не думаю, что могу.

– Мы были бы так рады, мой мальчик, – ответил мистер Холмс, и, _боже,_ как Джон мог ответить нет?

– Я не хочу навязываться.

– Джон, дорогой, – начала миссис Холмс, ступая к нему и беря под локоть, – ты нам не обуза. Проходи. Я настаиваю, – продолжила она, проводя через двери, где он попал под натиск праздничной классической музыки, опьяняющего сочетания корицы, гвоздики и ели, и веселья, которое оставляет только настоящий смех. 

– Я оставлю тебя в библиотеке, и скажу Шерлоку, что ты здесь.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – выпалил Джон с широко распахнутыми глазами, словно моля о пощаде. – Мы расстались не лучшим образом.

– Я знаю, дорогой, – она погладила его по щеке, подбадривая, и исчезла в толпе.

– Вот сюда, мой мальчик, – заявил мистер Холмс, указывая на дверь в библиотеку и втискивая в руки бокал глинтвейна. – Оттаивай побыстрее, – он подмигнул, кладя что-то на столик у большого кожаного кресла. Джону понадобилось время осознать, что это его подарок.

– Полагаю, тебе это понадобится, – пробормотал мистер Холмс, и Джон не нашёл слов.

Тот сверкнул глазами и шмыгнул носом, как чёртов Доктор Кто, и исчез за дверью. Джон оглянулся, замечая покрытые книгами стены, большой стол из красного дерева, кожаные стулья и, по крайней мере, столетний глобус, прежде чем взглянуть на собственные жалкие джинсы и клетчатую рубашку под пальто. Это все, что он мог позволить. Это не его мир. Он не принадлежит ему так же хорошо, как люди, встреченные здесь.

Джон сделал глоток и застонал от удовольствия. Вино согревало тело и успокаивало нервы, пока он ждал свою судьбу. Если повезёт, долго ждать не придётся.

Он услышал прежде, чем увидел, голос приглушённо зазвучал за дверью. Затем та открылась, являя спину Шерлока перед, как он думал, пустой комнатой.

– Мамуля, я же сказал, что у меня было отличное укрытие в теплице, мне не нужно…

Что Шерлоку не нужно, он уже не услышал, потому что тот резко развернулся, замечая Джона, слова повисли в воздухе.

– Привет, – поздоровался Джон, возвращаясь к спокойствию, которое, казалось, так естественно пришло вместе с Шерлоком, несмотря на колотящееся сердце.

Дверь закрылась с щелчком, показавшимся громом в последовавшей тишине.

– Джон, – выдохнул Шерлок, распахнув глаза.

Задрав подбородок, Джон крепче стиснул бокал.

– Я, правда, не знаю, что делаю здесь. Я просто пришёл оставить кое-что, но твои родители затащили меня в библиотеку.

– Да, есть у них такая привычка, – проворчал Шерлок в сторону закрытой двери, словно его родители подслушивали с другой стороны.

Хотя, даже учитывая, что едва их знает, Джон не был бы удивлён, окажись это правдой.

– Действительно? – с трудом спросил он. Возможно, он просто один из многих. Возможно, это одна из их рождественских забав. А затем он вспомнил тёплый взгляд миссис Холмс и сверкающие глаза мистера Холмса…

Нет, для них это не игра. Для них это жизнь их сына.

Взяв себя в руки, Джон, наконец, бросил мимолётный взгляд на парня перед собой. Шерлок был одет в темно-зелёный костюм с черными бархатными лацканами, идеально подходящий для праздничного случая и, вероятно, стоивший больше месячной аренды Джона.

Он выглядел ... хорошо.

Болезненно тихим, но в порядке. Джон напрягся от повисшей в воздухе неловкости.

– Я принёс тебе кое-что, – заговорил он снова, указывая на лежащий на столе подарок, обёртка чуть сморщилась от влаги. – Я давно уже заказал его, без возможности возврата. Не хотел хранить у себя, так что…

– О? – спросил Шерлок неестественно высоким голосом. – Должен ли я..? – он сделал шаг, и Джон отошёл в сторону. Или глаза его обманывали, или Шерлоку на самом деле было больно.

Прочистив горло, Шерлок разорвал бумагу, отбрасывая её на пол, и перевернул книгу в руках, читая обложку.

– Малоизвестные пираты семнадцатого века, – выдохнул он, голос надломился.

– Никогда не поздно отправиться в плавание, если вдруг решишь, что расследовать преступления – это не твоё, – пожал плечами Джон. Его беззаботность терпела неудачу. – Достань шляпу и сойдёшь за своего, – ему пришлось остановиться, сдерживая слёзы. Почему это так тяжело?

– Джон, – начал Шерлок, но был прерван.

– С Рождеством, Шерлок, – перебил Джон, оставляя бокал на столе и направляясь к двери. Он просто не мог больше.

– Я не принимал наркотики, – произнёс Шерлок почти умоляющим тоном. Словно просил Джона остаться.

– Я знаю, – ответил он тихо, не смея повернуться. – Я получил письмо.

– Какое письмо?

Джон слышал неодобрение в его голосе, неразбериха – вот что заставило его снова взглянуть в голубые глаза.

– Результат анализа крови, – медленно произнёс он. – Который ты отдал Фрэнки, чтобы тот отдал его Майку, а он уже принёс мне.

Шерлок наклонил голову, открыв рот, но затем на лицо наползло выражение раздражённой ярости.

– Чёртов Майкрофт.

 _Майкрофт_. Это имя он уже достаточно слышал сегодня. Действительно «сующий нос в чужие дела».

– Ты не посылал его?

– Нет! Если бы я что-то послал тебе, это было бы более личным, чем чёртовы врачебные записи, – он выглядел таким взволнованным, расхаживая по комнате, словно боксёр, что Джон прикусил щеку, пряча улыбку.

– Так ты не хотел, чтобы я знал, что ты не кололся.

– Нет, – выпалил он. – То есть, да! Конечно, я хотел! Но не думал, что ты захочешь когда-либо видеть меня. Если бы я знал, чем заманить тебя сюда, то отправил бы все медицинские записи с момента рождения! Я просто… – руки беспомощно повисли по бокам. – Я наговорил столько ужасного, что, честно, думал, тебе всё равно. 

Джон грустно улыбнулся.

– Разве не в этом ты меня винил? Что мне не всё равно?

Волна стыда прокатилась по лицу Шерлока.

– Мне так жаль, Джон.

– Я знаю, – прошептал он, шагая вперёд, и мягко взял Шерлока за руку. – Я знаю, любимый.

Шерлок улыбнулся и сжал пальцы Джона, глаза наполнились слезами.

– И мне на самом деле нравятся ласковые прозвища.

Фыркнув, Джон сглотнул, не силясь поверить в то, что вселенная даёт ему ещё один шанс.

– Шерлок…

– Я люблю тебя.

Время замерло. Джон широко раскрыл рот.

– Что?

– Я люблю тебя, – повторил Шерлок. – Знаю, что это быстро, но мне плевать, потому что я уже в ту ночь – восхитительную, ужасную ночь – знал, что люблю тебя, но не мог справиться с этим. Не знал как. И в прошлом единственный способ справиться с тем, что я не контролировал, были наркотики, – он остановился, облизывая губы и хватая вторую руку Джона. – Это было неправильно, но я знаю – знаю теперь – что мне это не нужно.

– Нет, милый, не нужно.

Угрожавшие пролиться слёзы катились по бледным щекам.

– Однажды я сказал, что останусь чистым ради тебя. Но не сейчас. Я остаюсь чистым ради себя. Ты просто… более соблазнительная мотивация.

Джон обхватил руками его лицо, стирая мокрые дорожки.

– Я так горжусь тобой, – прошептал он, и Шерлок улыбнулся, смеясь и плача одновременно. 

– Что я хочу сказать – о чём прошу, думаю, я прошу простить меня, если можешь, Джон Ватсон. Ещё одно рождественское чудо, для меня.

Джон уставился на него.

– Ещё одно? А какое было первым?

Шерлок мягко улыбнулся.

– Ты вернулся.

Джон практически потерял самообладание.

– Да, конечно же, я прощаю тебя, – выдохнул он, соединяя их губы. – Я люблю тебя, ты, безумец.

Шерлок изумлённо отстранился.

– Правда?

Сглотнув, Джон кивнул и расстегнул пуговицы на пиджаке Шерлока.

– Ты и понятия не имеешь, как сильно, – ответил он, притягивая того в самые крепкие объятия за всю жизнь.

Шерлок чмокнул его в макушку, зарываясь носом в светлые волосы.

– Знаешь, было бы намного лучше, если бы ты снял пальто.

– Зачем? – голос Джона звучал глухо у груди Шерлока.

– Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты остался на ночь.

– Что, здесь? – Джон отстранился. – В этом нелепом доме с твоей до нелепого шикарной семьёй?

– Пожалуйста.

– Шерлок, я не могу остаться в таком виде, – усмехнулся он, жестом указывая на себя. – Ты выглядишь, словно модель Армани, а я не подойду даже для Marks&Spenser.

– Всем плевать.

– Мне – нет!

– Ну ладно. Если ты так настаиваешь, я найду тебе что-нибудь. У тебя телосложение, как у одного из водителей Майкрофта.

– Чудесно, – фыркнул Джон.

– Он работает на МИ5, Джон. Так что это комплимент. У него должна быть на всякий случай лишняя пара чёрных брюк в одном из шкафов этого унылого дома. Много времени не займёт, – крикнул он уже из коридора, оставляя Джона смотреть вслед.

_МИ5?_

Джон поднял забытую кружку вина, хихикая при взгляде на веточку корицы, плавающую на поверхности. День закончился совсем не так, как он ожидал, просыпаясь утром. 

Мистер Холмс ворвался, меняя пустую кружку на новую, крепко пожимая руку, что заставило Джона снова захихикать, потому что как действительно один человек может быть настолько счастлив? Конечно, всему есть пределы.

Он выпил глинтвейн, около семи минут ожидая возвращения Шерлока с полными одежды руками и беспокоящейся насчёт тепла матери позади.

– Мамуля, _выйди!_ – приказал он к радости Джона.

Миссис Холмс фыркнула, подмигивая и выходя за дверь. Шерлок захлопнул её и прислонился спиной, блокируя путь любому, кто мог бы попытаться войти.

– Ты. Раздевайся, сейчас, – скомандовал он, Джон вздёрнул бровь.

– Ты всегда будешь командовать, когда результатом буду голый я?

Вопрос, казалось, привёл Шерлока в замешательство.

– А ты хочешь?

Джон подошёл к нему, прижимая Шерлока к двери и забирая у него штаны.

– Посмотрим, – он прижался к губам и развернулся, раздеваясь до трусов, вырывая из Шерлока стон. – Сейчас не время, любимый, – протянул он, и, несмотря на то, что сам был наполовину твёрд, натянул штаны. Они действительно отлично подошли, так что когда он развернулся показаться, Шерлок без всяких колебаний стиснул его зад. 

– Руки прочь, – предупредил Джон. – Рубашка? 

Шерлок протянул рубашку тёмно бордового цвета, идеально подходящую под его костюм. У Джона возникли подозрения, что всё это спланировано, но он не собирался жаловаться. 

– Она моя, так что может быть немного тесновата.

– Немного? – переспросил Джон, наблюдая, как та натягивается от глубокого вдоха. Глаза Шерлока потемнели, и он снова задался вопросом, а не было ли всё спланировано. – Очень хорошо для работы на правительство. Я просто ничего не буду есть.

– Чепуха, – ответил Шерлок. – Повариха тебя убьёт.

Джон фыркнул, развернувшись, и позволил Шерлоку помочь с пиджаком.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что на самом деле не зовёшь её поварихой.

– Нет, её зовут Матильда, но мне так нравится её раздражать.

Он повернулся, целуя этот идеальный нос.

– Бьюсь об заклад, так и есть.

Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, впервые в тишине с тех пор, как Шерлок вернулся в библиотеку, перевернув жизнь с ног на голову. Джон взял его за руку, подвёл к столу, подхватил за бёдра и посадил на него. 

– Полагаю, нам ещё многое нужно сказать друг другу, – прошептал он, не осмеливаясь говорить громче. Серьёзность момента требовала этого. – Мы начали всё довольно горячо и сильно, затем всё застопорилось, но… я с тобой. Если позволишь.

Шерлок сглотнул и прислонился к Джону, вдыхая его запах.

– Я позволю тебе быть кем угодно. Где угодно. Когда угодно. Пока ты знаешь, что у меня будут срывы. Не рецидивы, но тёмные периоды. Потенциальные любовники должны знать всё самое худшее друг о друге.

– _Потенциальные_ любовники? – Джон рассмеялся. – Уверен, что этот этап уже пройден, малыш. Могу посвятить в подробности, если ты забыл.

– Я никогда не забуду, – прорычал он, притягивая Джона ближе, вцепившись в его задницу, чтобы тереться друг о друга, совпадая идеально.

– Боже, Шерлок, что ты со мной делаешь, – простонал Джон, облизывая ушную раковину, когда их прервал стук. Он резко отпрянул, перепрыгивая через столик и приземляясь в кожаное кресло как раз в тот момент, когда в дверях показалась голова мистера Холмса.

– Мальчики? Вы в порядке, отлично. Выходите, выпьем хорошего шампанского, пока толпа не стала слишком пьяной, чтобы заметить подмену на более дешёвый алкоголь, – он развернулся, но остановился в дверях. – О, сынок, полагаю, ты захочешь поправить это, – он указал жестом на волосы Шерлока, которые _определённо_ давали понять, что Джон ерошил их пальцами.

Мистер Холмс поднял большие пальцы вверх, и Джону захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Писк справа от него дал заметить, что Шерлок отчаянно пытался не рассмеяться и потерпел поражение. 

– Твоя семья… – Джон покачал головой, усмехаясь.

– Ты к ним привыкнешь.

– Они чертовски восхитительные.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

– Так и есть. Не Майкрофт, но Мамуля и Папуля точно. Кстати, он прав. Нам лучше выйти, если не хотим пить дрянь, – он спрыгнул со стола и протянул руку Джону, который без колебаний принял её.

– Что думаешь? – спросил Джон, делая разворот и показывая наряд.

– Я думаю, что нужно будет вернуться потом к тебе, ведь я планирую издавать слишком много шума, чтобы находиться под одной крышей с людьми, которые меня родили, – промурлыкал Шерлок.

– Малыш, мы ведь даже не поместимся в моей кровати.

– Мы справимся.

– У тебя в распоряжении целое _крыло._

– Я собираюсь издавать _очень_ много шума.

Джон уставился на него, представляя все непристойности, которыми мог бы извлечь впечатляющие звуки из парня перед ним, затем покачал головой, сжимая кулаки.

– Бога ради, вытащи меня из этой комнаты, пока твой отец снова не вернулся нас искать.

Шерлок схватил его за руку, сделал глубокий вдох и открыл дверь.

– Ох, Джон, ты так замечательно выглядишь, – защебетала миссис Холмс, торопясь к ним с бокалом в каждой руке, словно ожидала их появления. Рядом с ней семенила другая женщина, вероятно, подруга, с которой она, скорее всего, играет в бридж. Та осмотрела Джона с ног до головы.

Он поправил одолженную одежду и смешался.

– Так вы кавалер Шерлока. Как вы познакомились? – спросила она с напускным интересом.

– Эмм, – Джон запнулся, беспомощно глядя на Шерлока, но этот болван был бесполезен.

– Эмм, – повторил тот. – Оу, кростини*! – схватив Джона за руку, тот рванул напрямик к официанту с серебряным подносом, полным закусок, стараясь не разлить шампанское.

– Оу, кростини? – Джон задыхался от смеха. – И это лучшее, на что ты способен?  
[*Кростини – итальянская закуска вроде маленьких канапе, хлеб для которых обжаривается с добавлением масла.]

– Заткнись и съешь что-нибудь. Я хочу увидеть, как эта рубашка натянется.

– Так значит, я твой кавалер?

Уши Шерлока порозовели, когда он накладывал на салфетки нечто необычное, так что Джон не удержался, встал на цыпочки и прижался, целуя за ухом и заставляя покрыться мурашками. Шерлок повернулся и клюнул в губы, прежде чем оттянуть их за кажущуюся безопасной огромную рождественскую ель в углу. Одну из многих. 

– Как Виктор Тревор? – небрежно спросил он. Слишком небрежно.

Джон оторвался от закуски и вздёрнул бровь.

– Откуда, чёрт возьми, ты знаешь о Викторе?

– Мм, из базы актёров?

– Ну, ты не оставил мне выбора, малыш, – ответил Джон, ущипнув того и заставляя взвизгнуть. – Он был хорош. Приятный, – он поднял руки вверх, когда Шерлок практически рычал. – Он – не ты, так какая разница?

– Тебе приходилось раздеваться вместе с ним?

– Ревнуешь? 

Но Шерлок опустил голову, елозя носком ботинка, напомнив Джону того несносного мальчишку, который позволил уложить себя в постель, а затем выгнал, только чтобы Джон смог снова вернуть его.

– Нет. Нет, я не раздевался. Помимо первого дня у стены _одетыми_ , о чем ты забыл упомянуть, читая е-мейл. Мы, видимо, отсняли всё подобное до твоего ухода.

Шерлок облизал губы и кивнул, не поднимая взгляд.

– Хорошо.

Они затихли на время, слушая рождественскую мелодию и наблюдая за танцующими и смеющимися розовощёкими гостями. Сердце Джона наполнилось. 

– Так что насчёт всей этой съёмочной чепухи? Думаешь продолжать и дальше? – спросил Шерлок, замирая в ожидании ответа.

Джон наклонился к нему, даже не утруждаясь встретиться глазами.

– Только с тобой.

Он почувствовал на макушке поцелуй Шерлока.

– Полагаю, у Майкрофта есть должники во многих госпиталях и больницах города. Что-нибудь должно появиться ещё до вечера, – вскользь произнёс он, и Джон рассмеялся, опираясь на Шерлока, чувствуя, как тонкие руки обхватывают его талию.

– Я должен познакомиться с этим таинственным Майкрофтом. Судя по всему, я задолжал ему достаточно много ещё до конца ночи.

– Боже, нет. Я планировал держать тебя подальше от брата, насколько это вообще подвластно человеку.

Джон снова рассмеялся и глубоко вздохнул, оглядываясь на окружающий их хаос.

– Так, значит, это традиция? Должен ли я ожидать подобного в дальнейшем?

– Предполагается, что в следующем году выгонять тебя мы не будем.

Джон склонил голову, давая Шерлоку возможность поцеловать его в лоб.

– А есть другие? Традиции, я имею в виду. 

– Хм. А какие ты хотел бы?

– Ох, шерри для Санта Клауса, похожие пижамы, крекеры*, бумажные шляпы во время ужина…  
[*Крекеры – цилиндрические хлопушки в виде огромных конфет. В них вкладывают небольшой символический подарок – бумажную корону, которую потом надевают за праздничным обедом или другую безделушку – украшение, игрушку, конфету, кусочек бумаги с напечатанной на ней мудрой цитатой, шуткой, загадкой (главное, чтобы сюрприз был приятным). «Крекеры» принято разламывать (как правило, это делают два человека), что сопровождается резким хлопком, вспышкой и всеобщим весельем.]

– Так, шампанского тебе уже достаточно, – отметил Шерлок, заставив Джона недостойно расхохотаться. Он давно так не смеялся.

– Да ладно. Ни даже хлопушек? Я знаю, что твоя мать их где-то здесь приготовила. Ведь _так_ люди поступают.

– Хорошо, – Шерлок вздохнул, словно молодому человеку вроде него так положено, – хлопушки пусть будут, но я не буду потакать абсурду по имени Санта Клаус. 

– Ладно, хорошо, – он слегка толкнул локтём в бок. – А что насчёт схожих пижам?

Шерлок сжал губы, скрывая улыбку.

– Возможно.

– Да! – Джон выбросил в воздух кулак. – Ужасные фланелевые вещи с капюшонами и носками, – поддразнил он, взвизгнув, когда Шерлок накинулся на него, целуя в губы.

– Я сейчас вернусь. Должен взять кое-что у Мамули.

– О… ладно. Я подожду здесь.

Он наблюдал, как Шерлок, нахмурившись, ушёл, прежде чем схватить ещё один бокал хорошей выпивки с подноса. Возможно, с пижамой он слишком далеко зашёл.

С противоположной стороны комнаты стоял высокий мужчина с острым носом, осматривающий десертный стол. Словно почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, он расправил плечи и взглянул прямо на Джона с выражением, которое тот знал и да, любил.

_Майкрофт._

Губы Джона изогнулись в улыбке, и Майкрофт вздёрнул подбородок, словно оценивая его, прежде чем поднял бокал шампанского с молчаливым тостом через всю комнату. Джон кивнул в ответ, пытаясь показать все _«Я позабочусь о нём»_ чувства, что мог выразить.

С _«Сообщение получено»_ -улыбкой Майкрофт сунул печенье в рот и неторопливо ушёл.

– Что случилось? – спросил Шерлок, проскальзывая в личное пространство Джона, но тот слегка покачал головой. Майкрофт снова растворился в толпе.

– Ничего, – ответил Джон, с улыбкой разворачиваясь и обхватывая Шерлока за талию. – Что же, ты, видимо, знаешь, чем я буду заниматься, но что насчёт тебя? Ты проведёшь в университете только часть семестра, а что потом?

Шерлок пожал плечами, но слова были тщательно обдуманы.

– Есть детектив, который мог бы позволить помочь с некоторыми незакрытыми делами. Он… – он запнулся, выглядя обеспокоенным. Практически пристыженным. – Он помог мне выбраться из трудного положения несколько месяцев назад, и я пытаюсь отблагодарить.

– Трудного положения? – пробормотал Джон. Он догадывался, к чему Шерлок вёл, но хотел, чтобы тот выговорился. С коммуникацией у них были проблемы.

– У меня была передозировка, – признался он тихо. – Я почти умер. Это произошло бы, не найди меня Лестрейд.

– Лестрейд, он детектив, так? – спросил Джон, Шерлок кивнул.

Джон наклонил голову, пряча лицо у Шерлока на груди, влажно выдыхая и крепче сжимая.

– Мне стоит поблагодарить его.

В ответ Шерлок хмыкнул, звук громко отозвался в его груди. 

– Однажды ты спросил, что я хочу на Рождество.

Сглотнув, Джон поднял глаза на него.

– Да. Я предположил, что моя пиратская книга отлично подойдёт, а теперь ты говоришь мне, что есть что-то ещё?

Шерлок весьма недовольно фыркнул.

– Да, ну, это, _очевидно_ , но… звучит немного педантично… – он выдохнул, глядя на Джона, и просто произнёс: – Всё, чего я хочу на Рождество, это ты.

Джон боялся снова увидеть насмешку в его глазах, в горле встал ком.

– Это так говорят люди? – прошептал он, взгляд метался между глазами и губами Шерлока.

– Я не знаю, – выдохнул Шерлок, вкладывая небольшую коробочку в ладонь Джону. 

Джон моргнул. Осознание того, что он держит, заняло целых три секунды.

_Боже правый._

– Шерлок…

Тот, видимо, услышал панику в голосе.

– Просто открой.

Трясущимися пальцами Джон открыл бархатную коробочку, находя в ней блестящий ключ. Он поднял глаза с молчаливым вопросом.

– Когда я попросил остаться на ночь со мной, – прошептал Шерлок, – я не имел в виду твою квартиру. И не это место.

Джон облизал губы, грудь сжимало нечто до боли замечательное.

– Где?

Шерлок вынул ключ из коробки, кладя его Джону в ладонь, и достал второй такой же из своего кармана, поднося к свету.

– Дома.

Джон смотрел на него. Смотрел и смотрел. На самом деле, смотрел так долго, что Шерлок забеспокоился, а этого он не мог допустить.

– У меня кошмары о войне, я часто бываю мрачным из-за событий в мире, и я абсолютно по уши в безумце, который заметит, как я иногда пялюсь на него в попытке определить, настоящий он или нет, – выболтнул он, слова лились потоком. 

Шерлок выглядел смущённым, поэтому Джон продолжил:

– Потенциальные соседи должны знать худшее друг о друге, разве нет?

Ответная улыбка его любимого могла сравниться с солнцем. И снова это надоедливое слово, прекрасное, неуловимое слово, которое Джон не думал, что когда-либо найдёт: _дом._

Оно было прямо здесь, всё время скрываясь.

– Да, – ответил Шерлок, пряча ключ в карман и беря Джона за руку. – Думаю, на самом деле должны. 

Он наклонился, соединяя губы, нежно посасывая нижнюю губу Джона.

– С Рождеством, Джон.

Обхватив того за шею, Джон прижался к его лбу своим, просто дыша.

– С Рождеством, Шерлок.


End file.
